Onward
by ActionFantasyLuver
Summary: Inspired by a character who is known but not usually focused on in Space: 1999 fan fiction, Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell find themselves between a rock and a hard place when an announcement is made and not everything is as it seems. THIS FICTION COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

ONWARD

by AFL

[]

She walked into her quarters, paused, then smiled. He was sitting on her sofa, with his eyes closed, dozing. In front of him, on her coffee table, was an ice bucket. Inside rested a bottle of what might be wine or some kind of barely drinkable alcoholic beverage.

Helena was warmed by the romantic gesture.

It was not surprising that an exhausted John Koenig had nodded off. They had all been pulling long hours since the Commander gave a decree, life changing in its magnitude, that frightened some but delighted many.

After deep consideration and detailed reports from their medical unit and other interrelated sections of the moonbase, Koenig had finally agreed to allow births on Alpha. There would be a few to start. A lottery would be formed to see who the lucky and brave men and women were. Age, partnerships, good physical and mental health were primary considerations.

It was time to replenish their people.

"John."

His eyes opened and he focused on her, "Helena."

She rounded the sofa and sat beside him, smiling as he took her hands. "You're all in. Maybe we should put this off for another evening."

"No," He stretched slightly, rolling his shoulders. "We haven't been able to spend much time together over the last couple of weeks." John reached up and gently touched the underside of her chin, "I miss you and I'm glad you asked me over."

She leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips with her own. Then, pulling back, her eyes veiled and she looked away from him, a bit reluctant. "I had an ulterior motive in asking you here." she said. Helena saw the concern and ever so slight disappointment on his face. She began to wonder if she should broach the subject at all.

"What is it, Helena?"

She reconsidered, "Nothing of great concern, John. Just something I've been wondering about and …" Again, she saw his expression cloud. "It will keep for another day. Don't worry about it."

"If it's on your mind, Helena. Please just tell me. I'll be wondering about it all night if you don't." and he smiled.

Helena nodded and chuckled. "It's just … We know a great deal about each other. We've talked about our lives on Earth and our potential future on a new world."

"Yes." he nodded, waiting.

"But there is one thing we've never really talked about - in _your_ past. And I'm wondering why."

"_My _past?" He relaxed a little. Koenig honestly thought Helena was going to ask him something else, having to do with their current situation on Alpha, and was relieved they - for now - were not discussing it. As the Commander of the moonbase, already responsible for nearly three hundred people, he was not entirely certain he was ready for fatherhood.

"A relationship." she said, "An _intimate_ bond."

Koenig appeared confused for a moment. "You know about Jean and, God help me, Diana Morris." he said, "There were a few others here and there but, really Helena, my romantic past is quite dull. Nothing you …" Then he paused. He knew who she was talking about even before she said the woman's name.

"Marcia Gilcrest."

"Oh."

"You never talk about her, John. I know who she was simply because it was common knowledge that you had left her for Moonbase Alpha." Helena hesitated. What she said made him sound arrogant and she knew he was not. Yet, whenever Helena attempted to bring the woman up there was always a good excuse to go onto another subject. Now that she had his undivided attention Helena really wanted to know what pulled he and the socially accomplished Miss Gilcrest away from one another. "Did she hurt you so terribly?" Helena watched as his expression shut down a little and she suddenly felt regret.

He did not say a word for a few moments, merely stared at the ice bucket and its contents, thoughtful.

Helena sighed and she spoke with a low, slightly quivering voice. "I'm sorry, John. Maybe one day, when the memory isn't so fresh, you'll confide in me. I understand the pain …"

"No, Helena. It's not that." He turned and looked at her. "Marcia was a somewhat selfish and embarrassing time in my life." He reached over and, once again, took her hands in his own.

"In what way?

"I was lonely and open to suggestion. I needed someone to feel sorry for me and take my side. Marcia was smart, beautiful, and a socialite with connections. At the time I felt she could help me and I was happy to have her on my arm. With her assistance I met all the _right _people or - at least - people she and I thought I should know." Koenig looked up and met Helena's eyes, "I was an angry man back then. I had just been tossed out on my ass by Space Commission. Grounded because of my position regarding the Tony Cellini situation. She hated them for what they did to me and so did I …"

Helena gulped, feeling remorse. "Then?" She had never quite forgiven herself for not believing in Cellini, as John had, when it came to the monster killing his crew and - eventually - the man himself so many years later.

"Then, a year and some months passed and they asked me to come back. I agreed. It was a chance to come back to the moon, Helena."

Outer space exploration had been John's passion. She _did_ understand. "And by that time," she added, "you and Marcia were engaged?"

"Yes."

She pressed, "When you told her you had accepted the post on the moon, to be Commander, she was unhappy?"

"Livid." He chuckled dryly at the memory, "I told her we would be married quickly and she could come with me to Alpha ..."

An inexplicable shiver suddenly chased through Helena.

"She walked. Marcia said she had no time for someone like me who obviously would always make bad career decisions. Basically, it was as you said. I chose the moon over Marcia Gilcrest and she knew it."

"It must have broke your heart when she rejected what you offered." Helena whispered.

Koenig was silent.

"I mean, you were going to marry her, John. You must have loved her very much."

He said, "You would think so, wouldn't you?"

Helena started a little, "Didn't you?"

He looked away from Helena, remembering. "If I said _no_ would that make me an evil man?"

"John!" Helena's grip on his hands tightened slightly, "Then why … _why_?"

"It was _expected_." He shook his head back and forth, still unable to look at her. "I didn't think I would ever fall in love again after Jean. When Marcia came along - we had good times. She was a decent enough lady and she seemed to be very fond of me … When we started talking about marriage it was more like a business arrangement." He looked down at his hands holding Helena's, "I don't think I ever _really _thought it would happen and when Marcia broke it off … I felt liberated. Once on Alpha, that relationship was something I didn't want to think about anymore. There were more important things to worry about."

"You said you didn't think you would ever be able to fall in love again after Jean." Helena whispered, unaccountably tense.

"Yes." Finally, he met her eyes. "Until I met you, of course. One of the few times I was happy about being wrong."

Helena smiled and blushed ever so slightly. He said exactly what she needed to hear. "If I wasn't a doctor, hadn't studied the sciences, I would say it was fate which kept you and Marcia from marrying." She then added wryly, "Whatever it is that has helped us on our journey through space, intervened."

_And brought you to me_, he thought. John Koenig leaned in close to her and murmured, "Yes." A hand raised to her soft cheek and to touch her silky hair. _And that's enough about Marcia Gilcrest. _Wherever she was, on Earth, John Koenig wished her well. However, like his deployment to the moon all those months ago, not to mention Breakaway itself, there were now more important things to think about …

Their kiss was gentle, surging into something personal and passionate.

_Science be damned_, Helena thought, melting into his embrace. This _was_ providence.

[]

_In another life, a different dimension, in an alternate world where everything was the same but different, she awoke._

Helena's eyes fluttered gently open and she reached beside her. The space was warm but empty. He must have left only a short time ago. Disappointed, Dr. Russell sat up and acknowledged that none of them would be able to spend the time they wanted with one another. Now that John Koenig had allowed births on Alpha her Medical Center would be moving non-stop to insure the safety and life support of the lives, not just their regular inhabitants, but the children who would soon enter into it.

Reluctantly, Helena got out of bed, tottered to the bathroom, and quickly showered. Drying her hair and slipping into a fresh uniform, she poured a cup of coffee, sipped it until it was gone then brushed her teeth. She had three physicals scheduled for the day and the first would be waiting for her when she got to Medical Center.

Perhaps it was good he had left early, despite the wonderful night they had spent together. She needed to focus and there were times, especially in the early morning hours when he was feeling exceptionally amorous, where he made that difficult.

Helena waved at a few Alphans who passed her in the hall as she walked to the medical unit. She could hear the buzz, excited couples hoping to be one of the first chosen in "the baby lottery", and she smiled. John had been right. It was great for morale.

"Good morning, Doctor."

Helena entered Medical Center and nodded at her patient, "How are you feeling today?"

"Very good." the woman answered, propped up on the bed. Her dark blond hair was tethered to the back of her head in an efficient but attractive bun and her slender, artificially but appealingly tanned arms were crossed, hands resting in her lap, fingernails long and painted an impressive cocoa color.

Mathias had already hooked her up and the woman was merely waiting for Helena Russell to arrive and continue both the internal and external evaluation. "I hope we can get through this quickly." she said, "I fasted twelve hours, as you requested, for my blood-work and plan to have a big breakfast with my husband in an hour."

"Hasn't he already reported for duty this morning?" Helena asked.

"Yes," Marcia Gilcrest-Koenig replied, "But if I tell him he's expected he'll be there. I have my ways."

Helena noted a typical, if ever so slight, slant of superiority in her tone. Perhaps it was expected when your husband was the Commander of Moonbase Alpha. In many ways Marcia was considered "the first lady" of the moonbase although she contributed very little. Still, Helena had always felt Mrs. Koenig directed most of her more stinging comments, or ill-conceived authority, onto herself. Dr. Russell wasn't certain why the woman disliked her, maybe she thought her a threat of some kind, but it was probably for the same reason Marcia and Gerald Simmonds, who Helena detested, got along so well.

Internally, Helena shrugged. If everyone was the same what a boring universe it would be, she thought.

Flipping on a monitor, Dr. Russell forced a smile, "I'll try to get it over with as soon as possible." She would never understand why a fine, dedicated man like John Koenig - someone she admired a great deal - married a shallow woman like Marcia Gilcrest.

[]

_**To be continued …**_

_(Marcia Gilcrest was an invention of author E.C. Tubb who presented her in his Space: 1999 novel, EARTHFALL. Later, the character was incorporated into the graphic novel, AFTER SHOCK AND AWE, published by BlamVentures and Archaia Entertainment LLC - now available. It was the second publication that inspired me to write this fiction although I thought her an intriguing character from the first moment I read about her in Tubb's earlier work. I hope you find this fan fiction enjoyable. More chapters to follow. Let me know what you think! Best, AFL)_


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

Their affair had started simply enough, a raw attraction that culminated in a weekly or bi-weekly assignation whenever the two had a free night and were in the mood. It was not overly romantic but when men and women were fighting for their lives in outer-space, faced with abject loneliness and boredom between chaos and despair, it was a fine way to while away the hours.

Months ago, he had sat beside her during one of Felix Biaska's _Music of the Spheres _concerts on Level E. They talked and found they had a few uncomplicated things in common. It was a nice start.

Helena remembered the concert well. Not only because it had brought her a lover but because it the was the first time she noticed Marcia Koenig's dislike of her. Perhaps the aversion had always been there but Helena had never really saw it until that night in the recital hall.

Sitting in the middle row, Dr. Russell had turned about in her chair to watch the Alphans filing in. It was going to be a good crowd. She then noticed that John and Marcia were sitting in the back row, his wife clinging to his arm as if she thought it might fall off without her holding it in place.

Helena had made eye contact with the Commander and they acknowledged one another warmly. His smile reached his striking blue eyes and John seemed very please that she was able to attend. Neither usually had the time for such frivolous but enjoyable entertainment.

Marcia had caught sight of their exchange and her smirk, the one she reserved for insincere greetings and Commissioner Simmonds, a rather meager upturn of the lips, faded into a deep frown. It was obvious to Helena that her friendship with the Commander deeply disturbed his spouse.

She really had no reason to feel threatened or jealous, Helena thought. John was dedicated to his command and, she suspected, his wife. Despite some significant emotional problems on her part. Whether Marcia actually deserved such devotion Helena could not be certain. She never allowed her to get close enough to find out.

But if she knew Helena she would know the doctor was not the type of woman who would have an affair with a married man, especially if he was as high profile as he Commander of Moonbase Alpha. Yes, even a man as tall, authoritative and fine-looking as the John Koenig. Helena might have _thought_ about it but thinking and doing were two totally different things.

Sometimes when he spoke with her, when he laughed or told a bad joke, Helena could see a gentleness and humor in the Commander that soothed her yet caused her heartbeat to quicken a little. Then there had been a few times when she caught him gazing at her, something enigmatic in his eyes, and it would make her feel rather warm. Still, the man was taken and completely off limits as far as Helena was concerned, despite a few private fantasies.

Now a single, athletic and rather randy Australian was another story altogether. Alan Carter had plunked himself down right beside Helena at that concert and they talked before the performance, then again after the standing ovation. He then invited Helena for coffee and she was intrigued. Helena was not naïve. She knew Alan's reputation with the ladies, before and after Breakaway, and was also aware of she and Alan's age difference. Helena was not old by any stretch of the imagination but she was still a little older than the pilot and the term "cougar" entered into her mind-set more than once.

However, she found she could get past it all with a single rumination. She was not in love with Captain Carter. He was a good and kind man - he was fun and infinitely talented in and out of the bedroom. But they both knew exactly what they had together; a friendship with the release of a occasional sexual encounter. While it seemed empty and a little selfish it was also a nice diversion. Last night was no different than the rest but she still could not help being disappointed when she saw him gone in the morning. Not because she had felt abandoned but because she needed to ask Alan a question.

Carter made an odd comment last night after they made love. He rolled to the other side of her bed, breathless and satisfied, and whispered: "The Commander doesn't know what he's missing."

After a stunned few moments Helena nearly asked Alan what he meant by the comment but he had already fallen asleep. Helena attempted to shrugged it off because the remark was probably something he said without thinking, in total jest. Still, she had to wonder if Alan knew something she did not.

[]

"I don't know who that bitch thinks she is but when I ask my primary care physician to perform a simple procedure I expect her to do it!" The woman grumbled over her morning coffee. "She even threatened to pull my medication. What kind of a doctor is she anyway?"

Her companion said, "I understand how you feel but think you may be over reacting. We all must wait and see if testing and conditions find us worthy." Sandra Benes had listened over her breakfast plate and nodded but, unlike the Commander's wife, she could comprehend the reasoning behind Dr. Russell's denial. All things were done on Alpha for a reason and just because a woman wanted her birth control implant removed, whether she be the Commander's wife or not, did not mean it would be done unless medically necessary.

As for the medication, Sandra could only guess. Marcia, often depressed, did seem to be popping those little pills more often than not these days.

"I'll go to John and tell him just how uncouth Dr. Russell was ... _is_. He'll give her a dressing down she'll never forget. He might even demote her. Yes, I think it's about time one of the other doctor's in the medical unit became its CMO."

Sandra sighed and hid an uneasy expression behind her coffee mug. Mrs. Koenig was angry and depressed because her plans had been thwarted but she was also furious because the Commander, after she insisted he come have breakfast with her, declined. He was too busy, he said. Sandra had seen the conflict on his face and offered to "fill in" for him and give Marcia an ear to talk off.

Unlike most, Sandra felt a bit sorry for the woman. She was not on the moon as one of its professionals. She had not come aboard trained. She thought of her time on Alpha as an adventure, a visit for only a few months where she could tell friends and family she had actually lived on the moon for a time with her extraordinary spouse. It would be an impressive conversation starter for the many parties and gatherings Marcia was certain she and John would be invited to once back on Earth. Yes. A few months on the moon, she had thought. Six at the most - just to be supportive of her new husband.

Sandra learned that Commissioner Simmonds had told Marcia in confidence that John Koenig's tour of duty would last no longer than it took to trouble-shoot the problems plaguing Alpha. Once the base was secure he would move on to a nice desk job back on Earth, with a huge bonus and raise, and the gratitude and prestige of an impressive title. He would be a rich man with a huge retirement package. That truly _did_ impressed Marcia Gilcrest. Perhaps John had been wise to accept their offer after all …

Little did she, or any of them, know that the moon would be blasted from Earth orbit.

Marcia wore an uncolored sleeve on her uniform, much like Victor Bergman and Simmonds. An effort had been made to get her acclimated. She had numerous offers to train in Hydroponics, Technical and even in Medical Center but she had refused all. Angry, Marcia did not want to be directed. _She_ wanted to be the supervisor. The Gilcrest family was noted for their power and stature. The thought of her working under the likes of a Technician Anton Zorff or Dr. Helena Russell was humiliating!

However, Marcia did excel in the arts and, as a mover and shaker in that department, the creative woman had arranged for many of the better concerts, theatrical plays and one memorable week-long enthusiastic game of scrabble that had several Alphans participating. In the end it was Tony Verdeschi, the security supervisor, who had won the grand championship. Marcia had been very proud of herself and she did receive a grand number of plaudits for her labors.

Sandra remembered Commander Koenig being very happy during that time as well. He had talked with Verdeschi afterwards and Sandra over-heard him tell Dr. Russell that he was a clever man, a chap of good humor, and he would like to call him a friend. Helena mentioned that Tony had often told her that he thought John Koenig was the best and only man who could successfully control Alpha after Breakaway There was a potential for a real friendship there.

Unfortunately Marcia, who had pretty much taken over her husband's social schedule, fought quietly but effectively to keep John in her company nearly exclusively. It was odd to think that this strong man, their commander, kept peace with his spouse by devoting every waking moment, outside his command, to her.

The only time Commander Koenig truly seemed content was when he spent time with Victor Bergman, who had recently passed away, and Dr. Russell in the pretext of work … And that thought suddenly struck Sandra as obvious. Of course Marcia disliked Helena and everything she did. It was obvious that John Koenig was forming a bond with her, as innocent as it most likely was, and Marcia could not stand the thought of a woman, other than herself, dragging his attention away from what Marcia Gilcrest-Koenig thought important - _her_.

What made it sadder was that Marcia also depended on Helena for her depression medication. She could get her pills from the other doctors, of course, but in the end it was Dr. Russell, the chief of the medical unit, who had to okay the distribution.

Marcia, in her addled state, had a couple of very good reasons _not_ to like Helena Russell.

[]

Much happened over the next few months.

As the moon floated out and about in outer-space, pin-balling between galaxies, the dangers the Alphans faced became ever more apparent. There had been space-warps and cloud monsters, dangerous derelict spaceships and there had even been a planet where the leader, a man who called himself Mentor, had promised much and deliver little but chaos and death. He and his innocent daughter ended up dying as the planet Psychon disintegrated around them and eventually blew up. The Alphans, including Helena, Carter and Koenig, were lucky to escape with their lives.

Helena could not help the tears she shed and as Alan piloted them away from the disaster. John Koenig had come up beside her and placed a kind, reassuring hand on her shoulder. He was gentle and comforting and when she looked up into his eyes there was a compassion that went beyond friendship … She was not sure what it was but knew he could have asked her anything at that moment and she would have done it without question.

"Hey Commander, I have a surprise for you!" Alan had called.

On the monitor beside his head Marcia popped onto the screen, "John, darling, are you okay?"

The moment broken, Helena came back to herself, packing rock samples and half listened in as the Commander spoke with his wife.

"I'm fine." he told her, sounding tired and slightly irritated. "We found some much needed minerals. That's one saving grace but we lost two more men, Fraiser and Donnley. Nothing is worth that."

"At least _you're_ alive. Come home, my love, and I will make it all better." she cooed.

Because of the on-going peril of not just Psychon but other dangers, the Commander had to put a halt to their plan to allow births on Moonbase Alpha. No one was happy. Least of all Dr. Russell who had campaigned for the event, devoting a great deal of her own personal time to the project. Distraught, she tried to persuade Koenig. She told him now was as good a time as ever to get the ball rolling, those lost lives needed to be replenished. However, the report from technical and her own which spoke of their Life Support teetering on the edge of an abyss reaffirmed that now was not the time.

"It could be a disaster. Maybe sometime in the future, Helena. I'm sorry."

Dr. Russell accepted his conclusion but she was heartbroken. Helena knew he was just as disappointed but it did not make her feel any better.

She walked from Command Center. Her life, beyond her pet project and work in Medical Center, had become very dull. Alan Carter had moved on and was now engaged to a very pretty technician. Helena was happy for him. Regina was a lovely girl and the two made an adorable couple.

They had lost five more of their personnel over the last four months, including Commissioner Simmonds who had become a casualty of an evil alien, Balor, who rampaged through the moonbase, destroying much - which added to their problems - and nearly killing their Commander.

That was two weeks ago and Helena had stood in Command Center and watched the ordeal with everyone else as it appeared on their Big Screen. Marcia stood near Alibe, eyes wide and terrified. Helena could empathize and wanted to go over to the woman, place an arm around her, and tell her all would be well. But she couldn't. Not just because Marcia would probably shrug her away but because Helena herself was nearly breathless with dread.

If anything happened to John Koenig … _what would she do?_

[]

She had planned to go straight to her quarters. Her day was over in Medical Center and Helena was exhausted. Yet, she could not bare the thought of locking herself away and sleeping in an empty bed. Was there a place on Alpha she could go to be alone but still feel like she was apart of the world around her?

Helena could think of only one place that might fit the bill.

She walked into Main Mission, seldom used for anything more than storage these days, then walked up the spiral staircase to the observatory level. The sofa was still there and she was grateful. Early on, she and Victor often sat up here and talked.

He had once told her about a woman he knew that told him, when he was very young, he had the aptitude of a born story-teller, the spinner of fables. Victor said he laughed a the time because even back then he was a man of science. Facts were his forte - not fiction. But then he realized that space, even to a man who loved a concrete truth, was a mystery and worthy of an occasional random fantasy. Helena missed her friend's musings about the universe. She pined for him deeply. A good man. A friend.

"Am I interrupting?"

Startled, Helena looked over her shoulder and saw that John Koenig had stopped at the top of the platform, just a meter past the staircase. His hands were jammed into his dark coat's pockets and it appeared that he might have been standing there for awhile, just watching her. Helena was amazed she never heard him climb the metal steps. She was far more tired than she thought.

"Not at all, John. Just resting and thinking."

"Good place for it." he said, walking over to her then sitting beside Helena on the sofa. "I come here often for peace and quiet, to look up at the stars, and wonder."

"What about?" Helena asked.

"How my life would be changed if I had made different choices." He chuckled a little ironically.

She looked at her Commander, quietly taking in his mood, and noting that he appeared genuinely tired. Lines that hadn't been there during their first year in space were now visible on his forehead and near his eyes. It did not make him unattractive but did demonstrated that his command was, indeed, a heavy burden.

"Were you going to meet Marcia up here?" she asked.

"No." he said, "She's asleep - and angry."

_What else is new? _"So, what has her vexed _now_?" Helena asked it before she thought and quickly look to John to see if he was offended.

He was not. "I think it had something to do with the Valentines Day party we had a few days ago. She put her heart and soul into it and she doesn't feel I appreciated her efforts as much as I should."

"She has no reason to feel bad." Helena said, "It was a success. It was nice to see the men in dress uniforms and the women wearing gowns."

"You were beautiful." he said and had noted she wore her hair differently now, softer and slightly longer, with gentle waves.

Once again, Helena looked up at John. Susan Liken, a nurse and excellent seamtress, had made Helena a blue gown which exposed her long neck and creamy shoulders. "Thank you." she said softly, a bit nervous but flattered.

The room was becoming pleasantly warm.

With an effort, Dr. Russell attempted professional aid. "Marcia may need a medication adjustment. I will look into it, John."

"Thank you, Helena."

They said nothing for a few minutes, merely looking up at the stars then - reluctantly - Koenig said: "I'll leave you to your solitude. I'm sorry I interrupted, Helena …" He made a motion to depart but was struck still when she placed a firm hand on his arm.

"Please don't." she said, her voice quivering ever so slightly, and once again Helena looked up at him. Her eyes were moist and gleaming with unstated longing. "I don't want to be alone."

"Helena." he whispered. Slowly, Koenig settled back on the sofa, anticipating but unsure. _Where exactly was this going?_

The couple gazed at one another but did not say a word.

Suddenly caught up in the moment, he slowly lifted a hand and dragged fingers through her soft hair. The texture was supple and the appearance like satin. He had always wanted to touch her hair and the softness of her cheek …. In the light of the stars through the window she was absolutely gorgeous, her lips full, her skin like warm silk …

Tentatively, Helena's fingers touched his firm jaw then reached up a little further to caress his temple …. She could not stop looking into his eyes, seeing the infatuation in them, the hurt, need - and love.

_This is wrong … so wrong._

Helena could no longer resist what her mind, soul and body desired.

_Forgive me Lee, Victor and whoever else is looking upon us at this moment and judging our actions …_

When the passion came it was mind numbing, all consuming, wholehearted and utterly … life shattering.

[]

_To be continued …._


	3. Chapter 3

**[3]**

What had she become?

They rested quietly in her bed, in the semi-dark, holding one another after a fiery eruption of passion. It might have started on the observation deck in Main Mission but their hunger quickly brought them both to her quarters where they frantically clung, unclothed and made a deeply significant and profound love that threatened to devastate both if they did not follow it through to completion.

"What have we done?" she whispered in the aftermath, weak with exhaustion and satiated, nuzzling his neck. Helena drew a hand, fingers trailing down from his throat to his bare chest, and she marveled at his dominion. She had been nearly helpless in his embrace, wild and quite nearly out of control. Helena had never come across anything like it before in her life. Not while she was young, before she had married. Not with Lee, her loving but departed husband. And certainly not with Alan Carter, where they experienced pleasure but she was in charge - although he may not have been aware of it - and knew exactly what was going on.

Making love with John Koenig had been exciting and all consuming, an explosion of emotion - kissing, touching, and feeling things she had never truly experienced before … and it frightened her.

"It would be easier if I could say I regret it – but I don't, Helena." He murmured. "I can't."

Guilty, she closed her eyes, even as she marveled at what they had just done, fulfilling a deep, overpowering need. "You have to go, John." Her voice trembled ever so slightly. "This cannot ever happen again."

"Helena," he spoke softly, "I love you."

"Oh, no … _no John_, you just _can't_. This is not right!" Mood broken, Helena tried to pull away from him, to sit up with the sheet around her, and make her way out of the bed. He held her, not forcibly, but with his touch - the way he now also sat up and ran his hands up her bare arms - his breath warm on the back of her neck and shoulders … Helena, breathing deeply, could not help but wonder if his heart was beating as fast as hers or if – as it had earlier - he was feeling anything akin to the hot fire of desire that had settled in her belly. "John we cannot, for even a minute, be caught up in and be proud of what we have done here."

"Can you say you don't love me, Helena? After what we've shared, can you call it anything other than love? "

"_Does it matter_?" she asked, trying to focus. "John, you are _married_!" She turned to look directly at him, astounded by his lack of shame and propriety. "And she is a patient of mine. What we've done here is a travesty! It's a breach of trust!"

"Really?" he asked, looking into her conflicted green eyes. "Falling in love a travesty?"

"For us here on Alpha? _Yes_. Besides, it's all very romantic to call it _love_ but how do we know for sure? Is it love or something foul and depraved?" she wondered aloud but knew, even as she said it, how wrong she was. It had been beautiful and, despite their culpability, both knew their lives were changed forever. Helena looked at him, raising a hand to once again touch his cheek, "I've cared deeply for you for so long, John. I can't deny that. But this is a step we never should have taken. Marcia is …"

"Marcia will have to understand. We married for all the wrong reasons, Helena. I know it and so does she. You have no idea. Had I met you first …"

"But you didn't." Helena took in a sharp breath. Despite their doctor-patient confidentiality agreement he had to know. "John, she wants to have a baby with you. Marcia came to me not long ago, insisting I remove her IUD. She was furious when I refused. It was when there was talk about possible births on Alpha." It did not please her to say it but Helena had to make him see the situation for what it truly was, "Despite what you think, Marcia adores you. And as much as I love you, John … and yes I _do_ love you …" she sobbed, "I cannot take you away from her. We cannot do this_ ever_ again … Do you understand?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, recognizing the torment, but hearing only that the woman of his dreams had just said she loved him.

John Koenig leaned forward.

"No." she breathed, knowing he was going to kiss her again. Helena also knew, despite her absolute conviction of how erroneous their actions were, when he took her in his arms again they would make love. He would apply his heated magic, as he had not a half hour before, and she would find herself completely lost … and revel in every moment of it.

[]

When John Koenig came to Moonbase Alpha he was, at first, greeted by his long-time friend, Victor Bergman. Marcia had come up on an earlier shuttle, all clearances approved, and he was told she had taken a hand in decorating their quarters. John could only imagine what that meant but knew his new wife had brought aboard as many luxuries as the shuttle would allow.

Victor had told John about some of the troubles Alpha was experiencing. He also mentioned that Marcia would be the last civilian allowed aboard until the new Commander could figure out what exactly was going on.

"The virus infection?" John had asked his friend.

"The virus infection, of course." Bergman had muttered but his look told Koenig there was something more serious and involved than what had been divulged. "You need to talk with Dr. Russell."

Simmonds had told him about Dr. Russell and he had read her file while on the shuttle, bringing him to the moonbase. She was very intelligent, an exceptional physician, but there were some odd side notes from both Simmonds and Commander Gorski, telling Koenig to not believe everything she told him. Many of her reports had to be held because they teetered on the ridiculous, Simmonds had said. No doubt, he would later be told, because the woman was an emotional wreck. Her husband had died in some kind of radiation storm near Jupiter years ago and now she cried "radiation sickness" whenever a medical problem arose that she could not determine the cause.

This gave John Koenig pause. He couldn't be certain just how reliable the doctor was – yet Victor seemed to think a great deal of her skill and the woman herself.

When he met her Commander Koenig could see why Victor trusted Helena. She was brilliant and he saw no signs of emotional disability clouding her judgment. As a matter of fact, despite inconsistencies, Dr. Russell had given him a great deal to think about.

Oh, and she was beautiful.

It should not have matter. It didn't really. But he would hardly be a red-blooded American man if he had not noticed … and even from that first meeting he felt an odd lure. Still, it was something he did not allow himself to think too deeply about. After all, he was starting a new life with Marcia …

By the time the moon had broken away from Earth there were so many things that needed to be done, stabilized, and their mere fight for survival had become an on-going concern. However, one item of interest John Koenig did notice, as did Marcia, was whenever he had doubts, whenever John needed to see the positive side of their situation he did not talk with his wife, who was often unhappy, but to his friend, Victor Bergman.

And – yes – he would also talk with Helena Russell.

Initially, John told himself that Helena was a trained psychologist and it made sense for him to talk with her when the pressure became too much to bare. But, as they travelled deeper into space, as matters had calmed and life became routine, when it came to the inner workings of Moonbase Alpha, he still found himself gravitating to her for more than professional help. Her companionship had come to mean a great deal to him.

Then one day, when he was talking to Alan Carter in the Eagle hanger, they had discovered a flaw in the design of a power component and Koenig had asked him to make sure it was corrected, even if it took all night. They were entering into an unstable area of deep space and their Eagles might be vital if, for some reason, an evacuation was forthcoming.

Carter had nodded and agreed.

Then, as Koenig turned away to check a schematic he heard Alan talking on his comlock, telling Helena he would have to miss their get-together that evening because he was pulling an all-nighter. The Commander was stunned, angry even, and his body language must have betrayed him because when Alan clipped his comlock back onto his belt he asked the Commander if there was anything else. Possibly a bit more irritated than intended Koenig said no and Carter should immediately get back to work. Koenig then abruptly turned and walked out the double-door.

Alan nearly chuckled at what he had seen. He had always suspected it but now it was clear. Commander Koenig had a serious crush on Dr. Russell!

[]

In their early days in space, trouble had already begun in the relationship between John and Marcia.

He confronted her in their quarters, "You need to put a stop to this!" he growled. "I'm not the only one who has noticed, Marcia."

A pot and three mugs were placed on their coffee table.

"They help me, John." Marcia spoke calmly, sitting on the sofa. She looked down at her hands, appearing frail. "They help me _manage_."

"But you're taking too many."

He paced in front of her and their guest.

"John, I think you're over-reacting." Gerald Simmonds spoke casually, stretching his legs out from where he sat on a chair just beside Marcia. He reached over and patted one of her hands. "Even I have been known to take a stimulant occasionally to help cope with the hell surrounding us." Then he smiled oddly at the Commander, "Haven't you?"

Koenig ignored Simmonds who had somehow managed to barge into he and Marcia's life, giving her damaging advice, and causing a number of base-wide problems. Why she counted him as a friend Koenig could not begin to fathom. "A stimulant is one thing, Marcia, but Dr. Russell already has you on several antidepressants. You haven't been taking them as she prescribed ..." He looked at Simmonds, "_And_ having the Commissioner here try to strong-arm one of her orderlies in Medical Center for refills is completely unethical!"

"Dr. Russell is not _God_, John!" Marcia snapped, "There are times when I think you take what she says as gospel. Everyone knows she was on her way out and off of Alpha by the time we got here. They called it mental instability …?" Marcia looked at Simmonds to see if she had the wording right.

Simmonds winked at her.

Koenig caught the exchange.

"If Helena is so damned skilled, so perfect, why was she going to be discharged?" Marcia pressed.

"This is_ not_ about Dr. Russell. It's about you, Marcia."

Simmonds gently bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from smiling. Trouble in paradise and they had not yet been wed for six months. How humorous, he thought. "Perhaps I should go." The Commissioner said, making a deceptive move to stand. "This is a family matter, after all."

"No Gerald, please don't." Marcia pleaded, reaching over to take his hand.

"No,_ I'll_ go." Koenig said with a near snarl. "But Marcia I want you to lay off the pills and no more going behind mine or Dr. Russell's backs to get them. If you need help … there are things we can do, programs we can put you in, but I want to see this all put to a stop."

Marcia closed her eyes and nodded, tearfully.

"Good." Then milder he came around the coffee table and sat beside her on the sofa. He said, "If you want to talk about it later I get off at five. Maybe I can order an early supper in and we can sit and reason through this. Would you like that?"

Her eyes opened and, looking lovingly at him, she smiled sadly, "Yes darling, I would. I truly would like that very much."

She put her arms around him and he held her close in a tender hug.

Watching them, Simmonds inwardly sighed and frowned ever so slightly.

[]

**_To be continued …._**

_(slightly shorter chapter but more to come …thanks so much for your continuiing comments. It means a lot!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**[4]**

As the moon continued its journey through space, John found himself growing deeply concerned and a little embarrassed by Marcia's eccentric and emotional displays. She had been acting peculiar ever since Simmonds' death at the hands of Balor. The Commissioner was convinced that he and the ruthless alien spoke the same language and he was committed to reasoning with him. Unfortunately, Simmonds reasoned himself into a broken neck, vividly displayed in-front of both Marcia and Dr. Russell in Medical Center.

Helena would never forget Marcia's screaming, how she collapsed to the floor holding her dear dead friend's hands, and how Balor laughed as he exited the medical unit. Helena sedated Marcia but she was awake and in Command Center by the time John had his confrontation with that same evil alien.

And now another challenge presented itself.

"Commander, I do realize you would rather be with your wife but this is not the combination I desire."

"I'm not asking for your blessing!"

When they first arrived and she saw the natural beauty around them Marcia was giddy. She rambled on enthusiastically about how they were going to build houses, have children and create a whole new perfect civilization. She then, rather strangely, mentioned having a garden party and the people she would place on their guest list.

It was one of those bizarre, nearly outrageous, situations only the people on the wandering moon could experience.

His name was Magus and he claimed to not just be a deity but God, the Almighty. The alien presented the Alphans with a habitable planet then insisted the Commander, Marcia, Alan Carter and Dr. Russell sign on as the initial landing party. Eventually, he got around to telling them they would be the _only _Alphan inhabitants on this virgin world. They would be his new Adams and Eves. Then, he paired Alan with Marcia and John with Helena. His reasoning was convoluted but Koenig had received a near wink and nod from the alien, as if he knew something Koenig was reluctant to admit.

"I'm engaged!" Carter exclaimed, angrily.

"Yes, to Regina. I know." Magus said, "A lovely girl but rather erratic and not what I am looking for."

Helena gave a glance to a fuming Alan and an openly trembling Marcia. If Regina was considered erratic by Magus how did Marcia manage to pass his astringent investigation? She was frightened and missing her medication. The woman looked like a child who had no-where to go. She could not even touch John, something Marcia desperately seemed to want to do, to gain strength. Magus had paired them off, wrapping each in an invisible cocoon of positive and negative energy. If they touched the wrong partner they received a terrible shock.

On New Earth or "Eden", as Magus liked to call it, Alan had come up beside Helena, careful not to touch her, and asked if she was all right. "I'd let you cry on my shoulder," he said, "If we wouldn't end up electrocuting each other." She was strong but it wasn't easy for her being here with John and Marcia together.

Helena smiled at him. In many ways Alan had taken the place of Victor Bergman in her heart. He was aware of her and John's love affair, the fact that they were still affectionate but had decided to not pursue their feelings, as painful as that was. Helena would have told no one but Alan, her former lover and soon to be responsible married man, and he was please. Her confidentiality was secure. "I'm fine, Alan. We'll get through this."

That evening, Magus having disappeared, the four talked through their options, how they might escape the planet and, if necessary, destroy Magus. But soon, as the moon arose over the planet, casting a hypnotic light, a new feeling grew and the landing party could not focus on their conversation.

Nervous, unable to stop staring at Helena, Koenig said: "I'll gather more firewood."

Helena followed, leaving Alan and Marcia by their warm campfire. Soon Marcia was eyeing a receptive Alan like a panther ready to pounce on its prey and John and Helena, attempting to talk about their grim situation, simply could not keep their hands off of one another any longer.

"This is crazy!" Helena cried passionately, backing him up next to a thick tree trunk. She then launched herself at him, "We're being manipulated!"

Her lips closed hungrily on his and John Koenig's arms encircled her, crushing Helena to him, needing her badly.

Certainly, this had to be Magus influence, pairing them off, creating an artificial romantic atmosphere – but their actions were hardly under duress. They hadn't touched each other in weeks, both growing cautious when it came to their feelings for one another and, of course, Marcia. Helena had convinced John that his wife needed help only he could give and he was inclined to believe his CMO. Ignoring one another, except when it came to their work together, trying to take the high-road, had been difficult – agonizing as a matter of fact - but it was the right thing to do – even though both John and Helena were miserable.

A number of interesting occurrences happened during the time on Eden, including a run-in with alien mutants, attacks by ape-like creatures, and an ingenious plan that rendered Magus powerless, allowing the Alphans a daring escape. The spell was broken in two significant ways. Not only did the planet start to break apart, causing terror and chaos, but an eye-opening personal development occurred. The pair-bonding had disappeared but when the Alphans boarded their Eagle, to quickly fly them home to the moonbase, John affectionately touched Marcia's hair, giving her a pat, then he and Helena came together for a warm kiss. It was quick but heartfelt. Then John was away from her as he and Carter hurried to the pilot section to take them home to Alpha.

Marcia, now bitterly aware, seethed silently all the way back to Moonbase Alpha. The incident also had her thinking back to another happening – when Luke Ferro and Caroline Powell decided they wanted to bring a dead world back to life. They had kidnapped Dr. Russell and held a gun on her. Marcia had been standing in the background, next to Kate in Main Mission, as the drama unfolded. The mad Italian demanded much and it did not seem to matter that Alpha might die when his mandates were met. Even Victor Bergman had told John that the supplies they were necessitating were vital to Alpha, even if they did cost Helena her life. Marcia agreed. What was one dead doctor compared to the rest of them?

Sandra had looked over at Marcia at that moment and they made eye contact. A dreadful realization, as if someone had opened a Pandora's Box, came to Mrs. Koenig. Oh, but no. It was not possible. John would not do that to her … Helena Russell was merely a friend, an associate and an important member of their moonbase community, she debated. Yet, John had hardly bargained with Ferro and Caroline, bending to their will, frightening his people. Nonetheless, when it was revealed the Commander had placed a tracer on their supplies his behavior was understood and forgiven by all. Still, it had left Marcia shaken and curious. She watched Helena and John's reunion closely, neither aware she was there, as he placed his hands on her shoulders and they spoke quietly … There was no kiss or hug but they had eyes only for one another.

Marcia's jealousy and depression intensified. She started doubling up on her medication again.

Was there any wonder why she and Gerald Simmonds had a love affair? He was a man who appreciated a fine, cultured woman when he saw her … He was charming and had always treated Marcia well; with respect. Then he did something stupid. The bastard died and left her alone.

Men always left her alone.

John had abandoned her long ago, even though the two shared the same bed!

[]

The Koenigs separated shortly after the incident on New Earth. They argued for several days straight, he defensive and she accusing. John did try valiantly to understand her position. Marcia claimed she was staying off the pills and attempting to be a part of Alpha, learning new things like she never had in the past but, in the end, there was nothing to salvage in their personal relationship. He left their quarters, a packed bag in his hand, and moved into one of the smaller rooms just off the storage unit near Weapons Section.

It was a lonely time for John Koenig. Although Alan told him he should tell Helena what had happened Koenig was not so heartless as to run to her the moment he was "free". There was, despite their past, a mourning period and John figured Helena would find out soon enough.

Marcia, on the other hand, regardless of her fury and telling John to leave, had not quite given up. She refused to believe all was lost. Marcia talked candidly with Sandra at the café two days later. It was a mere "cooling off" period, she assured. "John will come crawling back to me eventually and I'll be waiting."

Sandra, who always_ tried_ to see the best in the people around her, could not help thinking it was not love that determined Marcia's resolve to stay attached to the Commander but the realization that she would no longer have the notability of being the Commander's legally wedded spouse. Even on the moon, away from Earth, weddings were performed and divorces filed.

Once again, Sandra felt a little sorry for Marcia.

[]

As Koenig anticipated, Helena had heard about he and Marcia's separation. While it seemed a cause for celebration where she and the Commander were concerned, Helena continued to stay away from him. Whether it was out of decorum, sympathy or a deep need to analyze what was going on around her, Helena could not approach him. Perhaps she was just overwhelmed with guilt. Would John have been more inclined to save his marriage had she not been a likely replacement? She still deeply cared for him but Helena did not want to be cast as "the other woman", even if it was true.

Besides, something surprising had happened in-between the two weeks they had met Magus to their current situation, approaching an odd blue asteroid with strange properties. Helena was being wooed by Emil Trez, Alpha's Chief Engineer. They had become friends while working on the "baby project" together. Trez had presented many creative ideas on the most feasible and economical ways to build "birthing centers" and a stunning nursery. Helena welcomed his keen input … Then, after the project was shelved they commiserated together. All that work down the drain! Trez was quiet but manly, often expressing himself like one of those television cowboys on old cigarette ads, but he was honest and had a gruff sweetness that made Helena smile.

Still, all the two had shared were coffee breaks, strolls down the halls, and an occasional game of checkers or ping pong in the Recreation Center. Helena knew Emil wanted to step it up, had even brought her flowers one evening when she was working late, but she could not take the step he wanted.

Simply, her heart belonged to another man.

[]

"I have _no_ more time for you!"

"Then you will _make_ time, John Koenig!"

Infuriated, his hands closed around her throat. He had enough! The woman had been an aggravation since the moment he arrived on Alpha. He had taken the form of their Commander, had read his thoughts and knew his people. The Alphans were free thinkers but also loyal to their leader.

"_JOHN!"_ she gasped, trying to tear his icy fingers from around her slender throat. "Wha …?"

He had come from Kalthon and although the alien was a perfect mirror image of John Koenig, he had not been prepared for the confusion that assailed his senses since arriving on the moonbase. This woman was relentless, following him wherever he went, distracting him from his mission with a personal agenda the alien did not appreciate. She was annoying and petulant.

Kalthon needed power to be reborn and he was determined to get it, draining Alpha's reserves in the process. But how could he _think_ with this female's continuous babbling?

Strangely, the alien knew this was the woman who was Koenig's mate yet he felt barely a connection with her. Now, the other – Dr. Russell – weighed heavily on Koenig's mind. He had very deep and complicated feelings for her. And, out of the two women, the alien felt far more fear from Dr. Russell's abilities than the spouse. Helena was admired and Life Support was her vocation. She could stop him in his tracks before the mission was completed. He both hated and respected her. The alien wished he could kill Helena but, in an odd way, realized she was as much a part of his disguise as he was.

Dr. Russell was a respectful threat whereas Marcia was simply a pest.

He had serious work to do and ignoring Koenig's wife was not working. He did not know how the Commander put up with her. _The alien would not_. The nice part about destroying Marcia was that she had made herself unimportant. She could be missing for days without anyone noticing, assuming she had shut herself away from the world. What the alien had forgotten was that each Alphan had a sensor woven into their uniforms and when something was wrong, when the body temperature had changed or the nervous system became over-taxed, Medical Center would pick up on it right away and send out a warning.

Dr. Bob Mathias saw a critical drop in Marcia's vital signs which, considering her history, he attributed to an over-dose. He quickly tried to call her on the woman's comlock. When that did not work he attempted the compost inside and outside of her quarters. Disturbed, he made a call to security. "Verdeschi, I'll need you in the Commander's quarters. Something seems to be wrong with his wife."

"Marcia?" Tony Verdeschi asked, concerned. "Have you called the Commander?"

Bob wanted to call Koenig but he kept his comlock off, telling one and all he did not want to be disturbed for any reason. "I'll make a call to Dr. Russell and see if she can contact him." The energy transfer was all important and he could not be disrupted in this task but Bob was sure Helena would be able to speak with Koenig and he certainly would want to know that something potentially harmful had happened to his spouse.

Helena, who was having problems of her own with the Commander, took Mathias call and swiftly made her way to the Weapons Section, where the transfer procedure was taking place. John had treated Helena and others abominably, not explaining himself, and he pretending he did not notice her anguish. Helena had to assume that whatever it was they once shared was now over. She could attribute his attitude not only to a hidden secret, something he had come into contact with on the asteroid, but also an intense dislike for his former love since she did not seem to care that he was now free for her.

Perhaps she had bruised his ego but this was ridiculous!

"We need to talk." Furious, Helena had never thought of John Koenig as a spiteful man but what else could she assume? "Please don't shut me out!" she urged.

"I'm not!" he barked, but was unable to tell her more than all would be revealed very soon.

"John, something has happened to Marcia. Bob has her in Medical Center and Tony Verdeschi thinks she was attacked. Don't you see that your actions here are frightening your people and causing them to act out violently? And this may only be the beginning. I don't have to tell you that terror, the idea that this power transfer destroying Moonbase Alpha, is having an incredibly negative influence on morale!"

He said nothing.

With a deep sigh of regret Helena said, "I want you to have a mental evaluation, John. And if you tell me no I'll have to remind you that I can order you to take that exam. The over-all command of Alpha might be yours but, as the CMO, if I think you are unstable I can over-rule your command."

The alien turned and looked at Helena, glowering.

He _really _wanted her dead.

[]

**_To be continued …_**


	5. Chapter 5

**[5]**

"Don't say that, Helena." He murmured unexpectedly, seeming contrite.

Eons ago he had once been human and the old emotions, those he thought his people had evolved away from, once again came boiling to the surface. It had allowed his anger and fear to over-ride common sense. These Earth people had a way of doing that to a being, distracting him from his purpose.

"Marcia," his voice was a near whisper, "Did she say what happened to her and who did it?" The alien thought he had killed her and was deeply disturbed by this turn of events. As he spoke he watched the monitors in Weapons Section, surveying the rate of Alpha's energy as it was transferred to the asteroid. _Almost there_, he thought.

"No." Helena eyed Koenig, carefully. She had seen a subtle change of expression, a near spark of apprehension or even concern. "She was unconscious when they found her in your quarters, John. She hasn't awakened yet."

"In _our_ quarters?" he asked, feigning surprise and showing vulnerability. He felt this might appeal to Dr. Russell. "But you think she will survive? No permanent damage?"

Hoping beyond hope, Helena detected a peculiar warmth in him. Sincere care had caused John to think outside the madness of diverting their power. And, for a brief moment, he seemed like their old trusted Commander, the man she admired and cherished. "With attention Marcia will be fine." she assured and stepped forward a little closer to him. "John …"

"Helena, I know I'm acting strange but please know if there were any other way to avoid it I would never do anything to harm our people or hurt Moonbase Alpha." He peeled his vision away from the console to look into her sensitive eyes, "This is so important for reasons I cannot yet explain. Please, just_ trust_ me." Uncomfortable, the alien realized he_ did_ want her to understand. If only she knew of his people's struggle, how important it was that Kalthon return to its former glory. "I do what I must. When this is all over you will understand, Helena. I know you will …"

Then she touched him, moved by his words, believing in John's obvious inner struggle. Helena placed a hand on his and was stunned by what she felt. He was ice cold.

They both pulled away and said not a word. Helena only knew one thing; she needed to get away from him and think. What had he become or …. who was he? The others … They needed to know what she now suspected and Helena prayed her reaction was not too obvious. If he stopped her now she was not sure how she would ever find her way free of him.

The imposter knew what Dr. Russell was thinking but could no longer worry about her. He was at the final stages of his task. There was nothing the woman or anyone else could do now. He was merely angered by his own foolishness.

He had allowed her warm voice and attractiveness sway him. He had felt longing and lost focus yet again. It would be the last time. Soon Alpha would die and Kalthon would be reborn!

[]

With Helena's fretfully conveyed information and pulling on various strings of evidence cropping up all through-out Alpha, Carter and Verdeschi began to understand what had happened. They knew one or the other had to go to the asteroid and get more answers. It was a dangerous quest but seeing as how one man was the Chief of Security and the other the Captain of their flight crew and Eagles, the hijacking was not as difficult as it could have been.

The men told Helena she needed to keep Koenig, or the being that pretended to be their Commander, distracted in Command Center whilst they investigated off of the moonbase. She agreed although the possibilities made her skin crawl. How was she supposed to stop him if the man decided to do away with Alpha before Alan and Tony returned? An idea came to Helena but its initiation would test her already splintering resolution.

[]

The real John Koenig was found imprisoned on the asteroid and he returned with Carter and Verdeschi to Alpha. Their flight had been unnoticed because most of Alpha's power had been drained, rendering visual and tracking devices inoperable. They told him about Marcia, the imposter, the energy being drained from Alpha and how Helena was attempting to keep the alien preoccupied until their true Commander returned and made matters right once again.

[]

"Wha … _What_ Commander?"

"You heard me! Maximum plus fifteen!" the alien shouted at a flummoxed Sandra Benes.

"It will destroy Alpha!" Inside Command Center, Helena - as difficult as it was - did her best to make the others see sense - even if it meant mutiny. "And he knows it. This is _not_ your leader!" she appealed, "He's a fake or has been taken over … and he is annihilating the moonbase! This man must be stopped." As she spoke puffs of steamy air escaped from Helena's mouth. Alpha was now freezing-over and there did not appear to be anything they could do about it. Unless, of course, their power was immediately stabilized.

"Dr. Russell, you are relieved of duty!" the imposter ordered.

"Commander!" Sandra stood, as did others, appalled. "You can't do that!"

"I will _not_ have my authority questioned! Put everything we've got into that energy beam!"

It was the hardest thing she would ever have to say and Helena nearly shook with desperation, fear and loathing. She had to remind herself that this creature, whatever it was, was _not_ John Koenig. She was certain of it now. "_No_," Helena snapped back at him, "As the commanding officer of Medical Section I hereby take command of this base and order _you, _Commander, to Medical Center for mental evaluation!"

"You _what_?" It was his turn to be stunned. It had never occurred to Koenig's duplicate that she or any of them would actually carry out such a threat. "You are treacherous, Dr. Russell." He looked at her, blue eyes cold, as he rounded the console, approaching her. A threat and absolute abhorrence was in his voice and body language. "I will _never_ forgive you for this."

She backed away from him. His tone and betrayed expression, the fact that he said what he knew would hurt her most, astounded Helena. This creature, whatever it was, knew John Koenig's thoughts. It also knew, despite her resolve, that being disloyal to her Commander wounded Helena on a deeply personal level. _Good Lord_, Helena thought suddenly,_ what if I am wrong?_

"But_ I_ will forgive her. _Gladly_." came another voice.

"John!" Helena called with unqualified relief.

He stood at the open double doors, acknowledging his people, and nodding at Helena. Verdeschi and Carter followed him with their stun guns drawn, "Get out of my Center, alien!"

"You're too late! Nothing can stop us now!" The pretender bragged with a harsh, evil laugh. The voice was no longer Koenig's. He backed up and away from the Alphans as they looked at their two Commanders, afraid and disoriented.

"You are being stopped even now." Koenig said, "While on the asteroid I set my comlock to a frequency eighty eight par six and left it there. As we speak your world is being destroyed by high frequency sound."

"Kalthon lives!" the alien insisted.

"Kalthon dies." Koenig disagreed and called to the Weapons Section, "Barker, this is Koenig. Cut that beam immediately. Restore power to Command Center and the medical unit. The others will come up as out stores replenish."

"Yes, sir!" the thankful technician answered.

Soon the screens were up again in Command Center and the Alphans could see the eerie blue asteroid breaking apart.

"No!" the alien was anguished, watching his home world destroyed before his eyes. Then, in a last desperate attempt, he pleaded: "Helena, tell them how important it is – TELL THEM!"

She looked from her Commander then to the alien who was his mirror image, "You are a liar and not at all like the John Koenig I known. You brought it on yourself. And, you're right. I do have my moments of … _treachery_."

"No!" the alien screamed yet again and the Command Center staff watched as he collapsed to his knees. Overcome, he fell to the floor and exploded into shards of crystal and dust.

John and Helena looked at one another, horrified yet comforted. The stranger was doomed to failure. After all, the things _they_ shared … he could not know.

[]

Now that their power was restored the frosted air in Moonbase Alpha was starting to warm.

"You say Marcia will be all right?"

"She regained consciousness an hour ago and is resting. Bob says she _will_ have a sore throat for a while but should be fine."

Koenig did not mean to trivialize his wife's situation but he was a man who saw an opportunity. He decided to take advantage of the moment. As he and Helena made their way to Medical Center he slowed and took her upper arm, "Helena, wait a minute." He looked about to see if they were being watched. He then pointed his comlock at the door to a small storage room. When it opened he pulled her with him inside, shutting the door behind them.

He then drew Helena close and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

Stunned, the woman knew she should push away from him but instead her arms and hands crept around his neck and she joined in on the passion with gusto. "John …" she murmured, breathless between kisses, both grateful and wretched. "When I thought he was you …"

"I know. I _know_ …" he replied, holding her in the circle of his arms, breathing in her perfumed fragrance, and continuing to place small kisses on her cheek and near her ear

"It was a nightmare, John. I thought you despised me. I really did."

"Never." He pulled back ever so gently and raised a hand to caress her cheek, "I love you and I'm tired of pretending anything different. Helena, we need to talk about this ..."

"But _Marcia_, John." Helena nearly sobbed, "I know you and she are parted but she was hurt and needs you ... Can we be that cruel?" Yet, having said this Helena felt like a hypocrite. She sincerely empathized for Marcia, despite the woman's dislike of Alpha's CMO, but Helena also knew if ever she and John found themselves alone again, as they were now, they would both succumb to desire yet again. No amount of pious assertion was going to stop it. They were human, flawed, and earnestly in love.

"She must have been terrified but …"

"You are the Commander and I'm the Chief Medical Officer … So much has happened, John. If Marcia finds out she will verbally crucify us in the eyes and ears of the other Alphans, the people we command. The court of public opinion will see us as disgusting, having an elicit fling while that poor woman is battered and recovering from her wounds." She sighed, "It's hopeless, John."

He merely held Helena in his arms, her head now resting on his shoulder, "Why does it _have_ to matter, Helena?"

"It just _does_. Respect from our people, especially when our community is as small as Moonbase Alpha, is so important."

"Our people are not children, Helena."

"But we are still looked upon as authority figures. While Marcia lives and breathes she will be the impediment that will always keep us apart. Let's face it, John," she looked up and into his eyes, "if you leave her for me I will always be known as the woman who sunk her claws into the Commander the moment his wife was at her frailest." She pushed ever so slightly away from him. "And I'm afraid catching a moment here and there in a closet, like this, is also unacceptable. Not for either of us."

He hated it but had to agree with her. "In other words, we simply stay away from each other, feeling ludicrously unhappy, for the rest of our lives?"

"We have to work together. But that is all we will do, John." She stepped back from him, attempting valiantly to disconnect, and felt his arms fall away from her. It was worse than a slap. She had no other answer for him.

"This conversation does not stop here, Helena. It can't. One day I_ will _have a talk with Marcia, when she is better, then the two of us can begin again."

"Of course. One day." Helena gulped, "Let's go. John. You need to visit a sick friend."

[]

"I knew it couldn't be you. I kept saying that. Didn't I, Bob?"

Mathias nodded as he studied her chart, "She did." He smiled mildly, "And I'm please to say your readings are looking better and better." He handed them over to Dr. Russell.

She nodded confirmation, "You are a very quick healer, Marcia." Helena turned with the chart and walked into her office, allowing their patient and her husband a small amount of privacy.

John watched her, knowing Helena's heart was as heavy as his own.

He sat in a chair near Marcia's bedside and held her hand. Her voice was raspy. Ugly red and purple marks marred her long, pale neck. "I am so sorry, Marcia." he said and genuinely felt for her. How terrible it must have been for her to think, even for just a few minutes, that the man she loved wanted her dead.

"They are going to keep me here for a few days but soon I'll be free, darling. Maybe," She looked down at their connected hands, "you can move back into our quarters, make the place nice for my return, then we can talk like we once did. We can sort out some problems …" She felt his fingers tighten then loosen ever so slightly. "We can start again." She spoke dreamily.

Koenig took a breath. He was not going to move back in with her. How could he make her understand? "Marcia, I …"

"Commander!" a call came from Command Center.

He released Marcia's hand and pulled the comlock from his belt. He then looked at Verdeschi's anxious expression.

"John, you are not going to believe this … but we are receiving a transmission from Earth!"

Texas City, planet Earth, to be precise.

[]

As Marcia continued to recover, Koenig returned to Command Center and listened in on what could only be described as an incredible stroke of luck.

"Commander, we have been trying to reach you for days." Dr. Charles Logan said, his tone somewhat gruff but candid. "We knew you were there, our neutrino transmissions confirmed it, but you were not responding."

Koenig knew the reason why. They had no power do to the interference of the alien in their midst. The Kalthons had much to atone for, he thought. "Thank you for continuing to try." he said.

"Unfortunately, because of the delay, we only have a seventy two hour window remaining where transfers can be made."

Helena entered Command Center and stood a little behind her Commander.

"A return to planet Earth is possible if you put yourselves entirely in our hands." Logan emphasized.

Over the next six hours a number of tests were conducted to be certain not only it was Earth sending them the transmission but that the Alphans could, indeed, be transported back to Earth. A transfer cabinet was built and a test package was delivered without harm, despite a small earthquake in the Gulf of Mexico.

"Who will be the first three people you send to us, Commander?" Logan asked.

He looked at his expectant people in Command Center, "Room for two more." Koenig said.

Despite their precautions, it was still dangerous and all knew it.

"You never know when you'll need a doctor." Helena approached, smiling, and stood by Koenig's side. It took all the self-control she had not to reach for his hand and give it a loving squeeze.

He nodded, pleased regardless of the peril.

Tony and Alan stepped forward.

Koenig thought about it for a moment. "Tony, I'm going to need someone I trust to stay here and command Alpha, to make sure the process is working well from this end – and also to make certain, when we are back on Earth and this moonbase is empty, that it remains secure as a museum piece. Do you understand?"

Verdeschi nodded. He did understand. Despite it all, Alpha had been their home. Privately, Tony felt flattered that his Commander thought him up to the task. Somewhere along the line John Koenig made him his second in command of the moonbase, even if only for a short period, and that pleased him.

Koenig focused his attention to their second volunteer. "Alan, you are getting married soon …" He glanced at the nervous Regina, standing next to Yasko near their main computer panel. "Maybe in the next round you and she can be involved in the transfer process - but not this time."

Disappointed, he nodded. "Then who, John? Who will be the third person?"

Koenig knew who he wanted to go with them. He had known him for years, felt he owed him, and he volunteered the man without asking: "Cellini." He said, "Tony Cellini."

Startled, Helena stiffened a little at the mention of his name. The fallen astronaut would not have been her first choice and for a good reason.

Everyone knew that Tony Cellini was responsible for the deaths of his own crew during the Ultra Probe fiasco. He claimed it was done by an alien monster of some kind but she and others had determined it was his own error that caused the disaster.

She took a breath. This was going to be …. _interesting._

[]

**_To be continued …._**

_[Coming fairly close to the end here – stay tuned and thanks again for your comments. I really appreciate it more than I can say! AFL]_


	6. Chapter 6

**[6]**

He looked at his Commander and longtime friend as if he had grown a second head. "John, why? _Why_ would you want me to go?"

"You deserve a proper legacy, Tony." Koenig said. He had come directly to the Eagle hangar where the Italian was working with his flight crew. They stood a little away from the other men and women, talking. "The proper entitlement for the great man I know you are." he summed up.

"Not everyone would agree with you." Cellini's Italian accent was thick with irony, "So, I go down in the history books not as the madman who claimed to have been attacked by an outer-space monster but as a deep space pioneer; one of the first men to return from the moon, after it broke away from Earth. That is quite a dramatic reversal of roles."

Koenig nodded, "Will you come?"

"You have always been a good friend to me, John." Cellini's expression was solemn, "Even if you never entirely believed my story you have always believed in me." He then, after a moment of thought, said - "I accept."

"Good, I'll meet you in thirty minutes on Level B. Dr. Russell will be there too. Don't be late."

_'Ah yes, Dr. Russell_.' Cellini deliberated, '_One of my greatest_ _devotees_.' He watched as Koenig turned about and walked to the Eagle hangar doors.

[]

Her hands and fingers were bunched into fists as she lay in the hospital bed. Frustrated, they pounded the mattress on either side of her, "John, are you mad? You're the Commander and are supposed to delegate this sort of thing to your underlings." She fumed, "What is wrong with you?"

He had been on the receiving end of his wife's anger before and was not surprised that this new development had her on edge. "Normally, you're probably right, Marcia. But as the Commander, in this case, it is my duty to walk into the unknown before any of my people. If they see that I'm willing to do it, and no harm has come to me, then they'll know not be afraid when their time comes."

"You are leading by example?" her tone was barely disguised sarcasm.

"Yes."

"That is none-sense and you know it!"

"Enough, Marcia." Koenig snapped back at her. "I'm going." He stood by her bedside. "I'm here telling you now because I thought you should know. The base wide announcement will be made in ten minutes over Alpha News Service. We will be leaving for Earth in the next twenty minutes. If all goes well you'll be joining us soon."

Marcia's expression brightened slightly. "It's true then? _Future_ Earth is calling us home?"

Her sudden turn of attitude startled him. "Yes, it seems that way."

A full-on smile came to Marcia's lips as an idea entered into her head, "John, this is fantastic!" She flipped her coverlet down and tried to get out of bed.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Koenig held her firmly by the shoulders, careful of her injury, and tried to keep her reclined.

"I'm going with you, John. It's only natural! The Commander and his wife should greet Earth together."

"You are doing nothing of the kind." Dr. Mathias appeared at the opposite side of her bed, holding a hypodermic. "You are still a very sick woman. You're aches and pains will go away but only if you rest. Eventually, you will have your turn with the others but not until I give the word."

"That's rubbish, Bob." she hissed "John, you tell him!"

"He's the doctor, not me. Besides, only three can go at a time." John pulled the bed cover up over Marcia once again as Mathias applied the sedative. "Sleep now, Mrs. Koenig, and when you awaken maybe it will be your turn …"

"… to join you on Earth." She smiled drowsily at Koenig, "And we will go to dinner parties in our honor … and wear clothes other than uniforms … and drink champagne …"

"Sh. Go to sleep."

"Kiss me before you go." she whispered.

Koenig paused then did as she asked. Gently, as she drifted off, he kissed Marcia's forehead.

"She's asleep, Commander."

"Thank you, Bob." Koenig said with a near exhale of relief.

Mathias watched as Koenig hesitated, looked again at Marcia with concern, then exited Medical Center. He smiled with a flash of cynicism directed to the woman on the bed, "My pleasure, sir." Bob then turned away and walked into his office.

[]

Hurried, Helena returned to her quarters for a quick shower and a change of clothes. She nearly stepped into another pressed skirt but something told her she should probably wear slacks this time. She was not certain why she felt this important. After all, they were going to be transported to an area with a controlled environment. However, Helena did as her inkling told her and was nearly ready to leave when a buzz came to her door.

She smiled, thinking it was John Koenig, coming to escort her to the transfer booth. Helena placed her small diamond wedding ring on her pinky finger. She came to think of it as a good luck charm, that it connected her with Lee in some small way and he was watching over her and smiling, wishing her well.

She used her comlock to open the door and called: "Be just another moment, John!"

"Not the Commander." Another voice answered and stepped into her quarters, hesitant.

"Emil?" Helena turned and looked at him. She felt not embarrassed because her friend had heard her call for the Commander but because she thought John, of all people, would be calling for her in the first place. She had made it quite clear they should only see each other in a work enviroment. Having him come to her quarters, even to merely pick her up for rendezvous with Earth, would only be inviting problems.

"Helena," He approached her as the doors automatically closed behind him, "I'm sorry to intrude. I know you are in a hurry." Emil Trez was slightly flustered as he spoke.

She could not help a mild smile. He was a big man, his light uniform with its rust colored sleeve, a stark contrast against his dark skin. He was always a bit timid but not usually so nervous. However, Helena did have an notion of what might be bothering him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Trez asked.

"What? Going home to Earth?" Purposely, Helena answered his serious question blithely, picking her blue jacket up off the arm of the sofa she was standing next to. "It's a very good idea."

"This transfer process … What if something goes wrong, Helena?"

"The best technicians, medics and scientists on Alpha built the booth, Emil. We sent a test package an hour ago and it arrived without incident." She crossed to him and passed him her jacket, "We will all be fine."

Helping her on with her outer-wear, Trez did not seem so sure. "Why are you doing this? Why did _you_ volunteer, Helena?"

She did not instantly answer him, wondering about that herself. Where they were going a doctor really was not needed. Not right away, anyway. "Maybe for the same reason the first man on the moon will always be remembered?" Helena volunteered, again deliberately simple, zipping up the jacket.

Trez chuckled at her attempt, his Spanish accent thickening ever so slightly. "That is not your style, Helena. No, let me answer my own question for you." He said this as she turned around to look at him, "You're going because the man you foolishly love is also going."

Helena looked at him, stunned. Had she been that obvious? "Emil, the Commander and I work well together; it's true, but …"

"It is more than that and we both know it." He had not even mentioned John Koenig's name but she identified who he spoke of instantly. For all Helena knew he was talking about Cellini. Trez lifted his hands to gently hold her by the upper arms, "Just two things. Consider them both, Helena."

She indicate agreement, listening.

"Promise me you will be careful on this trip; no extraordinary feats of valor, please." he said, unable to clearly express his premonition of doom, "And if this does work out and we all _do_ get to go home … do not rule me out, Helena. I would truly like to see you again once all of this has been worked through." He added, "Personally _and_ professionally. _We_ work well together."

Helena was quiet for a moment, thinking and wondering.

"After all," Trez pressed, sensing her tentativeness, "He _is_ a married man."

How many times had Helena told herself this very same thing? It did little good here on Alpha, despite she and John's good intentions, but once on Earth? There were so many men and women. They could be swallowed whole, never having to see one another again. John could and would forget all about her, Helena thought. He might, reluctantly at first, go back to Marcia. He might fight it but soon they would return to their lives and what they had. She and John, Helena supposed, would be chalked up to 'just one of those things'. The very idea made Helena heartsick but she was a realist. They could not go on as they had.

"Emil …" she leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek, "I promise to consider it." Helena said but, as she did, felt a tightening in her chest. Who was she really trying to fool? The thought of forgetting John Koenig, starting a life with another man, was unbearable.

[]

When the Commander awoke he felt earth beneath his hands and moisture against his face. His eyes opened slowly but awareness came quickly. They had been told that Earth in 2120 was a polluted wasteland, the air not breathable, populated by large settlements in domes scattered all through-out the planet. It was not the world the Alphans remembered but it was still _home_. It was a chance to begin again.

Yet, he was not inside a contained atmosphere but outside, breathing fresh, crisp air. Where the hell was he? More important, where were Helena and Tony?

He spotted her lying unconscious, shivering from the cold, near some odd colored ivy. When he reached her, awakening her and helping Helena to sit upward, Tony Cellini stepped out of the brush, having just roused himself.

"Are you all right, Doctor?" Cellini asked, kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine but where are we?" She looked up at the Commander for her answer.

"Wherever we are it's not Earth."

"What could have happened?" Cellini wondered.

"The test package arrived safely." Helena looked about, feeling some comfort with John's warm, reassuring hands on her shoulders. "Why not us?"

"Something must have happened. We pushed our luck too far."

"So we are lost, never to return?" The Italian looked about them, the lush forest and a creek off in the distance. Personally, he could think of worse places to be stranded.

"We'll get back. Whatever happened, Logan will be re-calculating the error." Koenig looked about, listening to the bird song and feeling Helena tremble underneath his hands, "And he better hurry."

Cellini looked at his watch, which not only indicated temperature, heart-rate , and respiration, but also communicated time. "We only have forty eight hours before our window closes."

"That's all?" Helena gasped.

"Apparently we slept for awhile." Koenig looked at Helena, "It's a wonder we're alive at all."

[]

"Where are they, Doctor?" Verdeschi questioned, irritably.

"We are re-calculating now." Logan sighed heavily. "Give us time."

"Time?!" Carter looked at Verdeschi, just as furious and exasperated as their acting Commander. "Those are our people out there. You find them and fast!"

Emil Trez, Regina, and Marcia, who staggered in from her hospital bed when she heard of the transport debacle, stood nervously out of the way.

"Our equipment is damaged. We're moving as quickly as we can."

Sandra Benes looked at Marcia, seeing the streaks of tears on her face, her pajamas rumpled and her hair untidy. She was holding on but barely. Sandra wished she could offer her friend words of comfort but could not – especially since all she could think to say was: _At least the Commander is with the woman he loves. _With the exception of John and Helena, pretty much everyone now knew how much they cared for one another. If they lived maybe they could return to Alpha and do something about it_._

Marcia, unable to watch or listen to anything more, walked from Command Center.

[]

She was sick and worsening by the hour. The shivers and cough had turned from concern to a full scale scare as Helena grew feverish.

Cellini watched over her during his attempt at building a fire. The wood was too wet but the astronaut was persistent in his attempt.

After wrapping Helena in his dark jacket, running gentle fingers through her fair hair and telling her not to move, Koenig walked a little way into the woods. He told Cellini he was going to try and find evidence of life other than their own. He would not be gone long, he promised.

"It will be all right, Doctor." Cellini assured, "Dr. Logan will have us back on Alpha before your infection becomes critical."

"I'll take your word for it." she murmured.

"Thank you. Not many people do. I appreciate that." He commented with a near chuckle.

Helena looked steadily at Cellini from where she sat on the ground. She sensed a hidden meaning. "How are_ you_ feeling?" she asked.

"If you are asking me if I am ridden with anxiety and feeling as if I may run off into the night, screaming in panic … No, not yet. Give it time to manifest, Doctor."

Helena definitely recognized sarcasm. Any other time she might have been confrontational but because of their current circumstance and the fact she simply did not feel well enough to argue, she simply said: "No need to be rude." and pulled John's jacket tighter around her shoulders.

"Forgive me." He dropped the sticks he had been working with on the damp grass and stared at his ineffective efforts dully, "I wish I knew how our cavemen ancestors managed."

"They had nice warm caves." Helena offered.

"I would be happy with a simple box of matches right now." He lamented and looked at Helena as she started to cough again. When she finished he asked, "Are you in much pain?"

"A little warm. A little dizzy." She tried to wave it off, a hand lifting to touch her sore throat. "Not serious … yet." She tried to smile.

Cellini sighed and removed his own jacket, placing it around Helena's shoulders as the Commander had before him. Her illness was far more serious than she was willing to admit.

"You'll need it." Helena protested.

"I just checked my temperature and am at 98.6. We of the Cellini line are a hardy stock. Takes more than a little germ to bring us down."

"No, it takes a monster …" It slipped from Helena's mouth before she could stop it.

He nodded and replied softly, "That it does." Then, in a casual tone he asked, "Dr. Russell, did you ever tell John Koenig that it was _your_ report that reinforced the case against me?"

Helena supposed she should feel self-conscious or even a little contrite but she did not like the smugness in his voice. It was almost as if Cellini was taking this opportunity, the moment when she was most vulnerable, to lay blame on the destruction of a career that was, in her opinion, doomed from the start. He was a suppressed hysteric and while Dr. Russell sympathized with his emotional problems she could never understand why John thought the arrogant astronaut could do no wrong. "Why should _I_ tell him?" Helena snapped, ""It's a matter of public record. Commander Koenig can look it up if he's so inclined."

_But she hopes he never does_. Cellini could read it in her expression and almost chuckled. "Very true."

"Where _is_ John?" she asked, shivering.

"He will be back soon." Tony watched as she bowed her head, unwell and frightened. Helena was turning pale as a ghost and her breathing was now too rapid. Smile fading, Cellini sincerely wished there was more that he could do for her. Hell, he couldn't even get a fire started!

"Here," Koenig called, approaching from the dark forest. "I found some berries and I think they're good." He held them with both hands, had cleaned them with water from the creek, and crouched beside Helena for her inspection. She had the expert eye, he knew.

"Did you see anything, John?" Cellini asked.

"No, I didn't _see_ anything but I got the impression _I_ was being watched." He then looked down at Helena as she examined the berries he had brought. He felt helpless. Koenig could battle malicious aliens, mysterious space phenomenon and even a malfunctioning Eagle, but when it came to sickness - to an infection breaking down the health of someone he cared for – he was completely out of his element. "No luck with the fire?" he asked.

Cellini shook his head and spoke quietly, "Everything is just too wet. We need to find shelter, John." He glanced at Helena, "And quickly."

"These are good." Helena said, dividing the berries between them. "Eat up because we don't know when we'll get a chance to eat again." Yet, having said this, as the men downed their breakfast without a second thought, Helena popped a few in her mouth and could not eat more. They were like stones in her throat and they tasted bitter, although she knew they were probably sweet and delicious. Helena started to cough again and felt tears of frustration run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." she whispered, unsure who or what she was apologizing for.

"It's okay." Koenig dropped an arm around her shoulders and looked from Helena to Cellini, who understood the situation as clearly as his Commander.

If they did not get Helena some medical attention very soon … she was going to die.

[]

**_To be continued ..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**[7]**

There were fog shrouded mountains off in the distance and Cellini suggested they walk, explore, and hope to find a cave for shelter before nightfall. They all needed to rest and Helena, especially, could do with sleep and maybe a little warmth if they eventually got a fire started.

As they journeyed, Koenig noted that Helena's breathing was becoming labored and shaky. She had to stop more than once to cough, once so violently she was forced to purge. Koenig held her hair, looking up at Cellini who appeared nearly as concerned as himself.

"I really don't want you looking at me right now." She had told Koenig after. "I'm not at my best. As a matter of fact," She brushed sweat and hair away from her pale face, "I look like some vile monster."

He smiled, appreciating her overly dramatic humor despite feeling openly dreadful, and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I think you look just great." John said, guiding her along, still attempting to keep her warm.

Helena's eyes rolled, "Only to another monster."

"Thanks a lot."

She hadn't meant it the way it sounded but chuckled anyway.

He took Helena's wrist and looked at her monitor as they pushed on. It read one hundred and one and continued to climb. The fever was not breaking and Koenig looked about the woods, anxious. "Helena, is there _anything_ you can think of we might find here in this forest that can be used to help you? A fruit, vegetable or root …?"

"Here?" She shook her head back and forth, dubious. "On Alpha it would be so simple."

Then, as if the gods thought it a grand joke, it started to rain. Koenig let loose with an expletive, cursing the unfairness of it all. He paused and pulled Cellini's jacket from her shoulders and covered her head. All Helena needed now was wet hair to add to their mounting problems.

"I look ridiculous." She murmured.

"Negative." He said, stepping behind her as they continued on. Carefully, he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, hoping for warmth but the pelting rain made his efforts null.

"She needs rest." Cellini said, ahead of them. "We're almost there. Inside a dry cave we'll let her bed down, build a fire, and wait for Dr. Logan to fix his error." He knew he was repeating himself but it was all he could offer. "If all goes well we'll be on Alpha by morning."

Helena did not say a word and that frightened Koenig. Her expression said it all. By morning it might be too late.

[]

She returned to her quarters, showered and changed, then restlessly wandered into Alpha's recreation area. Marcia poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at one of the long ping pong tables, the cup nestled between her hands. The place was empty, do to their current emergency, and she was content to sit quietly alone and think.

Sipping her beverage, Marcia determined with little preamble that she absolutely detested Moonbase Alpha. But even more, right now, she hated John Koenig for accepting a command position on this evil, worthless piece of rock. John had forced her to make a decision which, initially, had not seemed such an ordeal. She fought him on it, of course, _("What the hell am I going to do on the moon_?") but weighed all she had learned, everything she had come to believe, and agreed to his terms. Who knew it would turn out_ this_ bad?

And now he was gone … possibly forever!

The joke was on both of them. Marcia because she was now residing in a place she despised, forced to live with people she had absolutely nothing in common with who, with the exception of Sandra, probably did not care if she lived or died. John was a buffoon because, despite his power and position, he was now lost with _her_, Helena Russell, existing somewhere in the cosmos.

Now their instruments told them that Dr. Russell was ill or infected and was possibly _dying_. Perhaps he or that fool, Cellini, would be next. Idiots! They deserved it!

Marcia gulped ever so slightly and sipped from her cup. Despite feeling used and abused not even Marcia – as self-absorbed as she often was - actually wished that type of fate for her husband and his friends. She felt awful for them and wished they would all come back whole and well. Yes, even Helena who, truthfully, really wasn't such a bad doctor after all. Okay, Marcia had to admit, she was actually a _very_ good doctor and some would say a nice lady – and Marcia was jealous that the woman had found something in John that she, his wife, was never able to touch. Marcia could understand John's fondness for Helena. And Tony Cellini … She really did not know him well but John had always trusted him so who was she to cast stones? Marcia drank again from her cup then brought a napkin to her eyes and nose, sobbing.

The doors parted and Emil Trez walked in, holding two large white graphic tubes, and appeared glum. He was startled when he saw Marcia. He nearly turned around and walked out but the sadness and defeat in her expression called to him. "I'm sorry to intrude, Mrs. Koenig." He spoke quietly.

She waved him off in a gesture of tolerance.

"Misery loves company?" he asked, slowly walking over to her.

Marcia did not answer, merely sipped from her cup.

"I am sure they will be fine." Emil attempted to be encouraging but only succeeded in looking as pained as she.

"What are those?" she dully asked, glancing at the tubes.

"Oh …" He laid them on the table. "Plans." He said. "Whenever I am frazzled I lay them out and make adjustments. Somehow it calms me."

Marcia concurred, "What is your name?"

"Emil Trez, Chief Engineer." He introduced and bowed ever so slightly.

She liked that touch of gentlemanly consideration. "I understand, Mr. Trez." Marcia said. "Once I had a heavy social schedule. I'd flip open my date book, look at all I had to do, and somehow it always made me feel a little better." She looked a little harder at Trez and suddenly realized how good-looking he was; the tall, dark and handsome type. "Umh." She glanced at the tubes again, "Can I see them?"

A little stupefied, he nodded. "The first tube has my plans for a nursery and birthing center. I made them when we thought …" He let it trail off seeing the discomfort in her expression, "But this one really has me excited." He quickly pulled a large schematic and laid it on the table in front of Marcia. "Initially, it was going to be a playground but with a little redesigning it can be a park and recreation area."

She looked around them, "We have one of those."

"Yes, in a way we do but it looks the same as the rest of Alpha. _This_ is different …"

"Is that a brook?" Marcia examined the plan carefully, fascinated, despite her earlier mood. "On the moon?"

"Inside the moon, a mile beneath the surface, See, I've designed an area about half the size of a football field. We would blow the area out then retrofit. We would then start to build what could look like an outdoor space, a play area with a stream, with recycled water pumped in over and over again …"

"Like a fountain?"

"Yes." He spoke ardently, "And a grassy surface for picnics and trees for hammocks …"

"Grass and trees? Really?" Marcia looked at Emil, captivated and inspired.

"The trees would be manufactured, of course, but the grass could be real." He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, intent in his vision. "We have grass seed in storage and if properly maintained it will grow and last for years."

The prospect of being on Alpha for that long took the wind slightly out of Marcia's sails. She asked, "Without sunshine?"

"Disguised heat lamp. We would create an artificial sun that would come up on the eastern wall." He pointed, "It would then set on the Western wall. It's an illusion on an eighteen hour time cycle. Rousing, no?"

Marcia loved his accent and smiled, "Emil, this is amazing." She said, gazing at his creativity, genuinely impressed. She squinted slightly, "What is _this_ area?" She pointed at a blank space.

"I'm debating with myself on this. Perhaps a large gazebo?"

"Why not a stage?" she offered, "For outdoor concerts. Maybe even a sort of 'Shakespeare in the Park' area?"

He smiled at her, "That is very clever, Marcia. I can see why everyone on Alpha is so awestruck by your ingenuity." He jotted a note on his schematic, grinning as he wrote.

_'They are?'_ Marcia looked up at Trez, a little starry-eyed. He certainly had a way about him … And he was the head of the engineering department on Alpha. All he needed was encouragement and the go-ahead by the Commander in making these plans a reality. The possibilities were endless!

However, having thought this Marcia was brought cruelly back to reality. '_John …' _Her heart sank a little_ 'Where are you?'_

[]

Cellini went off ahead, scouted the mountain's perimeter, and found an apt cave. It was small but suited their purpose. He then came back for the slower moving Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell.

Earlier, Helena told the men that she was thirsty and she crouched by the river, leaning forward to cup hands in the cool water, to drink and sooth her throat and to wash the sour taste from her mouth. She leaned over, took a swallow, rinsed her mouth, and suddenly felt abnormally dizzy. Cellini caught her before she pitched forward and fell into the lake.

"Helena!" Koenig was by her side, helping her to stand.

"It's okay." she gasped. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay upright."

The men carried her between them for a time until she went limp. Koenig then picked her up off of her feet and carried her across his arms. When they finally reached the cave he laid her down, wrapping Helena with their coats, pillowing her head with some soft brush found on the cave floor.

He and Cellini tried again to make a fire and this time it caught. Both men breathed a little easier.

Helena awoke twenty minutes later and, while still unwell, was also pleased. Then her vision took in the flames as they bounced colored light against a far wall. "What_ is_ that?" she asked.

John looked at her glassy eyes, her anxious posture, and suddenly felt afraid. _Was she delirious? _"Helena, what are you seeing?" he asked.

"It's just light, doctor." Cellini said.

"No, no. It's more. There is something _on_ the wall. Is that fungus? Scrape some of that off."

Koenig and Cellini looked at one another then the curious Italian did ask she requested.

Helena examined the fungus carefully. She told them they could mix it with any vegetable fiber and the blend, along with heat, could help lessen the effects of the infection. She now determined she had viral pneumonia. But if applied quickly the concoction could help her just long enough for Dr. Logan to send them back to Moonbase Alpha.

Cellini needed to hear no more. He looked out of the cave's exit and saw the sun was getting ready to set. The rain had dissipated to a drizzle. He told the couple he saw what he thought was a proper vegetable a little away from them that reminded him of pea pods or beans. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, Doctor." He told her and started for the exit.

"Tony." Helena called before he left.

He paused, turned and looked at her.

"Thank you." She said in a small but grateful voice.

They made eye contact and smiled at one another.

He then turned about and left.

"You keep that up and I'm going to get jealous." Koenig said with mild humor. He tossed a few more sticks onto the fire then, sitting beside her, he put his arms around Helena and allowing her to rest against his body.

"I just hope it works."

"You think it might not?"

"I'm not entirely sure." She gulped, "The infection might have progressed too far."

"Don't say that." he whispered, holding her and silently begging God to intervene.

"You and Tony have already been _too_ close to me. John," Her head, which had been resting on his shoulder, bobbed up and Helena looked into his blue eyes, "If I become responsible for the two of you becoming ill," Fear and grief caught slightly in her throat, "I'll never forgive myself."

The absolute woe in her expression, carrying the burden for those other than herself, and the love he saw as she looked at him … It moved Koenig beyond words. Tears stung his eyes. Unable to stop himself, he kissed her passionately on the lips, not caring about sickness or contagion. All he knew was that Helena was _not_ going to die. They would find a way out of this. They simply had to find a way back to Alpha!

And once back on the moonbase, when she was well, there were going to be changes. John loved her deeply and no longer cared who knew. Maybe it was a love that would force him to step down as Commander. It was a chance he was willing to take. Without her, life anywhere in the galaxy was unbearable.

Koenig swore, as he held her and wept with her, that he and Helena had a future together.

[]

"This is impossible. We keep recalculated, again and again, and our computer tells us that they are on Earth!" Logan spoke in exasperation. "There must be something we are missing."

"Is it possible they_ are_ on Earth, lost in a remote area, an air bubble of some kind that is keeping them alive?" Verdeschi asked.

"Not possible. We combed the entirety of the Earth's surface for such a place for experimental purposes."

"They're somewhere in space and you have to find them." Carter paced, practically talking to himself. When he thought of he and Verdeschi, how either one could be with them now, it truly boggled the mind. Alan glanced at Regina as she worked near the computer wall. To be without her, wherever they were, would be a nightmare. And when he thought of Helena and what he had with her … John and the friendship they had developed … and Cellini … "Recalculate, Doctor." He said, firmly. "And do not stop until they are back on Alpha."

They had only twelve hours before their friends would be forever lost.

[]

She slept and dreamt of Victor Bergman. They sat together and held hands.

"Do not be afraid, Helena." He said, "You will come out of this. You, John and the others have a destiny and it's not your time to depart this life."

"I'm afraid, Victor."

"I know. But be assured. And Helena …" He paused and looked at her carefully, "Don't be fearful of loving him. He needs your strength. Alpha relies on John's sound judgment but I do not believe you or he yet realize just how much the two of you together make a difference. John needs your input, your intuitive good sense, and you need his wisdom, his conviction that there is a future for not just our people but for you two as a couple … You both need love."

"But Marcia …"

"The cosmos has a way of making corrections, Helena." Victor said, mysteriously. "Just get well and continue on."

Helena squeezed his hands, "We miss you so much." She said.

"I am here, always watching over you. In an odd way Alpha is still my destiny as well."

"But …"

"Goodbye, Helena."

And he was gone.

She awoke and heard noise; gruff voices, speaking in a language she did not understand. For a moment she wondered if it was still a part of her dream. Helena had taken her cure over two hours ago and slept. She did feel a little better now that she was awake but a new terror had made itself known.

Invaders had come into their cave.

She, John and Tony were pulled not so gently to their feet.

"Come my friends," A large figure of a man in a heavy cloak called to them in an accent that was vaguely familiar, "We the people of Scotland celebrate this evening …. And you are our honored guests!"

The Alphans were roughly pushed from the cave, swords touching their backs, as they listened to crude laughter.

_Scotland?!_

"We're on Earth!" Cellini spoke quietly but desperately next to Koenig as they marched.

The three Alphans looked up together and saw their confirmation.

The moon. _Their_ moon was lighting the night sky!

[]

_ To be continued ... (the exciting conclusion coming soon!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**[8]**

He was a big man with a barrel chest and a loud, jolly laugh. John Koenig could not help thinking, regardless of their abduction, that in another life - and as young men attending university - he and the Scot might have been friends.

His name was MacDonald and he was the leader of their clan. "We are not animals!" he had said and he treated their guests well, all things considered. He brought the lost trio to his home, to a cave that was surprisingly warm and hospitable. The Scotsmen fed them and, strangely, did not seem overly concerned or curious about their strange clothing or manners. All that truly matter to MacDonald was the ransom he would get for his 'English prisoners'.

Helena, who had felt better after her initial treatment, was now beginning to fade again. She checked her temperature just before they sat down for supper. It was on the rise once again. Koenig sat beside her at the long table.

Cellini sat across from Helena, keeping a worried eye on her. John, his best friend on Alpha, cared for this woman and that was enough for Tony. The very idea of losing her and perhaps even Koenig terrified him. He had already lost one crew and he would do everything in his power not to lose another.

"Tis twenty five years since our victory at Bannockburn! A toast! King Robert Bruce and Bannockburn!" MacDonald exclaimed.

It was Helena, while checking her temperature, who noticed that their wrist monitors were turning themselves off and on. This surprised the Commander. He and Cellini hit on it at the same time. Alpha was trying to make contact.

What happened next was a whirlwind of mistaken identity, accusation and absurd declarations. Some of the clan alleged the Alphans were witches! Then, when Helena nearly passed out at the supper table, the illness getting the best of her, MacDonald found himself convinced their guests had the Black Plague.

The good humor from their host completely vanished. He had the three pushed and pulled to a dank portion of the cave and cuffed to a rough wall. He decided that burning them and their corruption was their best option.

"It's not the plague! She can be cured!" Koenig shouted.

"There is only one cure for the pestilence." MacDonald replied, tossing his torch into the dry wood lying at their feet.

Koenig looked over at Helena, his eyes wet with tears which came from both the acrid smoke and his own grief. She was nearly dead now, holding on by a mere thread, her weak body barely able to stand upright. The Commander remembered his earlier vow, how he held her and promised himself they had a future together.

They could not have come this far to be stopped now!

Unwilling to touch a potential plague carrier, MacDonald's people never took Helena's wrist monitor. Koenig, with a renewed vigor, reached over and began to tap a code, one he was trained to use as an astronaut cadet. He was choking as he relentlessly tapped away, silently praying for he and his friends safe return to Moonbase Alpha.

He heard Cellini coughing and crying out as the flames encroached. It was too late, Koenig knew. His code was not being received. Then they disappeared. Koenig could no longer see Cellini or Helena. He was falling into an abyss. Dying or already dead …

[]

There was an odd antiseptic smell as he awoke and something uncomfortable was strapped to his face. He vaguely recalled an out of body experience, as if he was floating, but he also remembered pain in his lungs, He could not breathe and his throat felt as if it might melt. He had been holding Helena's hand, trying desperately to get his message across, and she slipped away from him and he felt a deep, profound loss. She was gone and he had failed …

"He's breathing fine. We can remove it now."

The oxygen mask was taken away as he awoke and became conscious of his surroundings. Was that Dr. Mathias who spoke? He was in Medical Center; lying in a bed, wearing pajamas, lightly covered with a blanket … It had worked! They were back and …

_Helena. _He reared up in bed, panicked, sitting up.

"It's alright, John. She's right over there." A slender hand waved in the direction where another blanketed form lay, asleep. An oxygen mask, which was also being removed by a nurse, also had been strapped to her face, along with an IV needle embedded into her arm. She seemed so frail and still. "She's going to be fine. Right, Bob?"

Still slightly groggy it was only at the last moment that Koenig realized the second voice was that of a woman and he looked at her. _Marcia. _She was sitting at his bedside, a hand on his arm, comforting.

_"_Yes, you got her to us just in time, Commander." Mathis said, "I would hate to think what might have happened if we hadn't of traced you and brought you back when we did. Even only a few more minutes might have been fatal for not just Helena but for both you and Cellini."

"Tony … he's okay?" At Mathias' nod, Koenig then asked, "Texas City?" His voice, dry and reverberating, was hardly his own.

"They're gone." Marcia said. "Cellini gave Command Center a full report. He was the only one of you three who was conscious when you returned and even he didn't look good when I last saw him."

"He needed oxygen as well." Mathias confirmed, "But while we were cleaning you and Helena up, preparing you for bed and clearing her lungs, he ran straight to Command Center and said goodbye for you to Texas City. He then stuck around to tell Verdeschi and Carter what had happened. I had Dr. Vincent follow him and he reported back with the story of how you survived." Mathias then smiled, "Scotland in thirteen thirty nine! That is amazing, Commander! It must have been terrifying but he said if it wasn't for your leadership, quick thinking, and your clever use of Morse Code, the three of you would not have survived."

"He is being overly kind." Koenig murmured, remembering the flames and his own final panic as he tapped out the code on Helena's wrist monitor. _Helena_. Once again he looked over at her. If she had died he was not altogether certain he would have wanted to return to Moonbase Alpha. With a great effort, John tried hard to focus on the man and woman beside him.

"How do you feel, darling?" Marcia asked.

He squared his shoulders, "Throat is sore and a little shortness of breath, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Smoke inhalation." Mathias said, "All three of you had it." He looked over at Dr. Russell, "She was the worst, of course, with pneumonia and dehydration added into the mix."

"But she _will_ recover. You're sure?" Koenig pressed. He had never been more frightened in his life than when he thought she had died.

"John," Marcia reached for his hand and smiled, gently. "Honestly, Helena will be up and about in a couple days. She's strong."

He looked at Marcia and was stunned by her kindness, reassurance, and the complete lack of disdain in her manner. She was well, no signs of her earlier battle with his double, the bruises now hidden under her uniform and high necked collar. Her ash blond hair was loose, skimming her shoulders, and she glowed in a way that denoted confidence and a peaceful spirit.

Koenig watched as she looked up at Bob and indicated he should leave them for a bit.

"Call me if you need me." Mathias said and retreated into his office.

"We need to talk, John." She said, "I'm sorry to do this to you right now, when you're not at your best, but I think it will be the only time in the next few weeks when we will have a chance to speak privately." Marcia picked up a folder which had been lying on his bedside table, "I'd like you to sign these." She said, opening the folder.

"What is this?" he asked, taking the pen she passed to him.

"Our divorce papers, darling." There was no anger or sarcasm in her voice. She was quite business like.

"Marcia, I …"

She placed a tray over his lap. "It's okay, John." She encouraged, "What we had was lovely but it's over. It's time to move on." She glanced over at Helena then back at Koenig, "The only thing I ask is that you let everyone believe that this was entirely _my_ idea, the divorce I mean." She chuckled ever so slightly at his dumbfounded expression, "However, I do have a few addendums." She flipped a page. "I get to keep our currently quarters – it's huge and, quite frankly, I think I deserve it – and I'm going back to my maiden name. _And_ I want you to give me a new title."

"A title?"

"I am to be Alpha's official Entertainment Coordinator; a sort of outer space social secretary. It's what I do and I think we can both agree that I do it well." She spread the papers before him on the tray, "I am also going to start working in the engineering department. Emil Trez and I have a presentation for you and, John, you really must seriously consider it. But don't fret just yet …" She lifted a hand to stop the question he no doubt was going to ask. "We are still preparing and you won't see our efforts for at least a month."

He signed as she watched, "I'll consider anything you show me, Marcia, but I can't guarantee …"

"Honestly John, it is brilliant if I do say so myself. The plan will be the morale booster this base sorely needs. Especially now, when we missed an opportunity to go home and, in the foreseeable future, we are still on the rejection side of having children. Your people require something to look forward to, John, and Emil and I plan to give it to them."

He blinked, unsure but pleased by Marcia's new outlook. On Earth she had been a mover and shaker. She was very likable and, while it took a while for it to take hold here on the moon, he knew she would do well. Still, he had to wonder, what or _who_ had happened to her while he was gone?

"Mrs. Koenig." A nurse approached, "Here is your refill. I am sorry it took so long." She presented a bottle of pills to Marcia.

She looked at the young woman as if insulted, "Oh no, I won't need those." Marcia waved the nurse away, "Those things just dull the mind."

Koenig smiled mildly, proud of her.

Marcia glanced again at the sleeping Helena as she gathered the paperwork Koenig had just signed. Envious, stuffing the folder, she wondered how the woman manage to look so good even while recovering from a near death experience. "I'll file this myself, John."

Before she left, Koenig reached over and took Marcia's hand. He squeezed it gently. "I really am sorry. You believe that, don't you?"

"I do, darling." She squeezed back, "And we will always be friends." Then to add reassurance she said, "When she's better I'm going to talk with Dr. Russell about being trained as a counselor. There are so many sad people on this base, John. They just need someone to talk to, a person to sympathize with their troubles." Marcia leaned down and gently kissed him on the cheek, "No hard feelings." Then, she whispered in his ear - "Find happiness, Commander."

Marcia stood, winked at him, then turned and made her exit.

Koenig stared at the closed door. He had no idea what had changed but whatever it was he once again had to thank the universe and the mysterious entity that watched over fools and moonbase Commanders.

He then looked once again at Helena as she slept. "Get better." John whispered and reclined again in his own bed. He fell asleep within minutes.

[]

A week later Helena was better, the color had returned to her cheeks, her smile was bright and true, and there was no sign of infection. She wanted to go back to work but Bob advised one more day of bed rest. She was back in her own quarters now and, in this case, Helena was happy to comply. After all, her last day of freedom coincided with John Koenig's day off.

He had told her about Marcia, the divorce, and his ex-wife's new lease on life.

It was a fortunate turn of events but John made it crystal clear to Helena that Marcia lowering the boom on him would not have made a difference. He loved her, Dr. Helena Russell, and planned to be with her for the rest of his life, even before Marcia took the initiative. He and Marcia were never meant to be, John said as he had in the past, and it still astounded him how - in the scheme of things – he and Helena had been consigned together in the deep depths of space.

She was not too hard to convince. What had Victor said? '_The cosmos has a way of making corrections.'_

Emil Trez had come to visit Helena in Medical Center during her recovery. He had explained about the new love of his life and he hoped Helena would not feel offended if he abandoned her and started a fresh, exciting relationship with another woman. Helena nearly laughed at the shyness in his expression, the utter shame, feeling he could be breaking her heart. With a kind nod, Helena told him she completely understood and asked who the lucky lady was.

Emil was not specific but said, "She's beautiful, smart and absolutely astounding!" He then said, almost mysteriously: "My good fortune is also _your_ good fortune, Helena." Then gently, Trez kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye as he exited the medical unit.

Helena, of course, would understand what he meant later.

She and John wasted no time. On their day off together they talked of their present and future and made love nearly all day and practically into the night.

In bed, she asked him: "So, when do we officially come out to our people?" She was exhausted and spoke humorously, with a drowsy smile.

"I want to keep it to ourselves for a while." he whispered. Koenig had sincerely thought about it but he wanted what was comfortable for Helena. Running fingers through her hair, completely at peace for the first time since walking into the moonbase all those months ago, Koenig said: "I'm taking you to Alan and Regina's wedding."

She looked up at him and smiled. Yes, that would be perfect.

[]

He stood to the back of the reception hall, as he often did during functions like this, and drank his champagne or whatever it really was, quietly observing the celebration.

During the ceremony Regina had been lovely, looking up at Carter with the true love of a young woman who could never imagine her existence with any other man in her life. Carter smiled at her, gazing deeply into her eyes, holding her hands as Captain Genevieve Maloney – a mechanic and ordained minister - read from the Bible, quoting verses she thought appropriate.

When it was all over, when they had kissed and turned, the audience clapped.

Marcia stood, wearing a low-cut mauve gown, and announced the reception was in the Level D auditorium and they expected one and all to be there to watch the newly married couple dance their first dance as husband and wife.

It was odd to see Marcia, intent in her duty, without John by her side. Yet, it also somehow seemed perfectly right to see John sitting next to Helena Russell in the spectators seats.

She approached him during the reception, her shimmering green gown a match for her sparkling eyes. It had been two weeks since their return from Earth and while he had a chance to speak with John, Cellini and Helena had hardly exchanged five words with one another.

"You look beautiful" he told her because it was true. "Almost as lovely as the bride."

They turned to look at Regina, wearing white, giggling with Yasko and Alibe.

"Thank you." Helena said with a smile, holding her own glass. "And you are looking quite dapper if a little lonely."

"Wasn't always that way." He said. Cellini looked over at John Koenig who was talking with Tony Verdeschi and Alan Carter. The men were laughing at something witty Verdeschi had said. "I think the three of them, along with you, are going to keep this moonbase alive and well for years to come."

"And you." said Helena.

"Oh, no. Not me." Cellini smiled a little sadly, "Too many demons … Too many uncertainties."

Helena thought deeply before she said, "If it's any consolation, Tony …" She looked slightly embarrassed down at her glass, "I think you are a good man and I respect you. I hope you will accept my apology for some of the things I said – and thought."

"I am no longer a suppressed hysteric?" He lifted a hand to prevent her from answering. "I ask for forgiveness for being so glib. Sometimes I cannot help myself." He sighed, "I appreciate that, Helena. Truly." He looked over her shoulder at Koenig as he approached behind her, "And I wish you two the best. A long life. Love."

Cellini nodded at John and quietly retreated.

Koenig put his hands on Helena's bare shoulders and watched Cellini deposit his glass on a side table then walk from the room. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"He has a lot on his mind." Helena murmured, "Too much I think. One day I'm going to talk with him again about what happened on that awful Ultra Probe mission. But this time I'll be his opened minded friend and not a doctor." She shook off an odd impending feeling of doom then turned and looked up at Koenig. "I thought coming to this wedding and reception together might upset and concern so many. But no one seems to really care."

Koenig said, "I think it helps that Marcia and Trez have been parading themselves about like teenage love birds for the last few days. She's never looked happier and more radiant."

Helena chuckled and reached for his hands, "And why should she be unhappy? She has the best quarters on Moonbase Alpha.'" Helena moved in a little closer to Koenig, "Which has me thinking that perhaps you should remove yourself from that closet you've been sleeping in and adopt a better place to live."

"Any suggestions?" he caught.

"As Alpha's CMO my place is quite roomy. Perhaps enough for two?"

"I'm an old fashion guy, Helena." Koenig chuckled, "You are not suggesting we live in sin, are you?"

Helena smiled as his hands released hers and moved to hold her in his arms, "That is something I think we can talk about at length this evening. Sin. Bliss. Matrimony. And even children …"

"Children?" he asked.

"One day we'll have to let it happen, John. No matter the risk. None of us are getting any younger."

Yes, he thought. Their survival was important but what was the point if they died out as a race because the time never seemed right enough to have children? It was something they would have to revisit and very soon.

He and Helena watched as Carter walked over to his wife and kissed her soundly on the lips. He then lifted Regina off her feet, the group about them chuckling, and carried her to the dance floor.

Love. Laughter. Children and more. All would end well.

They would make it happen.

[]

_In another life, a different dimension, in an alternate world where everything was the same but different - life moved on._

They sat on the sofa, warmth in their attachment, the empty bottle of wine turned upside down in the thinning ice. Both were exhausted, a little light-headed, and would soon have to turn in. Yet, it was just so nice to be together, no emergencies, no fear, merely content in a company that was trusted and loved.

Eyes closed, a gentle music played on her stereo system.

Koenig whispered, "Tony told me he and Maya want to enter their names into the 'baby lottery'."

Helena, who was resting against him, her head on his black-sleeved shoulder, nodded. "Maya told me the same thing."

"Do you think her alien physiology will cause a problem?"

"I'm not sure yet." Helena murmured, "That may be something we will have to watch very carefully."

John lifted a hand and very gently touched her jaw, "And what about_ you_?"

She looked up and met his eyes, "I've thought about it but it's not something we've really discussed, is it?"

"Not in detail."

"Do you want to submit our names?"

He paused but only for a moment. "Yes."

"Really?" She pulled back a bit, suddenly curious. Helena was a little astonished, unsure if John Koenig felt himself ready for such a step.

"But only if _you_ want to." he added, "After all, you're the one that's going to be doing all the hard work." He reminded, smiling softly.

"Maybe initially, but you _will_ have your turn, Commander, _if_ it happens at all."

They looked at one another for a long moment, drinking in what they were proposing. _A family._

"I would _love_ to have your baby, John." she said and leaned forward to gently touch his lips with hers.

_And we will get married_, Koenig thought. After all, he was a rather old fashion type of guy.

The future was now.

[]

**THE END**

**Jan-Feb 2013**

_Thanks so much everyone for sticking with this fiction. _

_I do hope you enjoyed it and please comment, let me know what you thought of ONWARD._

_AFL_


End file.
